DMNZ:Souless
by DarkJester420
Summary: What happens when a lazy rune mage, a blind crossbowsman, a genius lizardman(?), and a hard-headed mercenary come together? Especially when they all come from different places? It really doesn't matter, since they need to be heroes. Because when a new type of Grimm called Souless are causing panic, even in Beacon, someone has to step up! Set 6 yrs b4 RWBY. RT owns all but OCs/plot.
1. D: Dan Kitari

_In an unkown city, late at night..._

A young woman walked through the normally busy and noisy streets, now empty of such things. The darkness of night covering everything not lit by the streetlights, and the silence that came with it seemed almost unbearable to her, as she was usually surrounded by people. The lack of... _anything_ , almost seemed to come out and grab her. She just wanted to get home.

She quickened her pace, her long, brown hair now rising slightly from her speed. That was when she heard it.

 _*metal clinking*_

She didn't turned around, just began running, her hair now flowing through the air.

 _Her long, beautiful hair. Just begging to be pulled on, smelled, chewed on..._

 _And eaten._

She kept running, only to trip on her own foot. She turned around midway, to lessen the damage. Only to see him.

A dark-skinned man, clad in Beowulf skin, face hidden by a large hood, and the Beowulf head resting on his right shoulder. He had knives looped through his fingers, hands down by his legs. He walked closer to the woman, his mouth twisted in an evil smile.

"aH... i ShAlL dInE oN sUcH fLeSh ToNiGhT, oH yEs, ClArA, I ShAlL..."

The woman paled, backing up using her hands and feet, but she knew she couldn't get away. She looked for anything at all, hoping for something to save her. Grabbing ahold of a thick stick, she held it front of herself. All the while he kept getting closer, the distance between them closing...

When he jumped back, a long blade sticking into the ground he stood on. He growled, looking around for anymore would-be attackers. When looked back, he saw a young man standing in front of the woman.

He was wearing a red robe, the edges burnt black. The robe was open towards his legs, black pants underneath, pulled over black boots. One of his ash-gray gloved hands resting on the hilt of the sword, the other held a large book, it's cover shone a blood red. His hood covering his face, only showing his nose, mouth, and rectangular framed glasses.

He picked up his sword, the grey blade shone , revealing red runes, too small to make out on the thin blade. His hilt, a stalwart dark blue, had four small pegs sticking out, two each on opposite sides of one another, and each about a hands length apart and big enough for grabbing. He gripped one of the pegs and spun the sword around, and adjusted his stance. The dark-skinned man charged forth, swinging his knives at the young man, only to be blocked by his sword. The knives clanged loudly, and soon afterwards the dark-skinned man threw smoke bombs at him, covering the area in smoke. Soon afterwards, the dark-skinned man jumped out, and threw four of his finger knives at the red-robed man.

He walked toward the young woman, his evil smile had never left his face. As he got closer, the smoke cleared, the knives were stuck in midair, blade deep in a white rune a foot from the red-robed man's face. The knives fell when the rune disintegrated, and he swung his blade at the crook.

When something smashed the would-be hero into a nearby wall, making him drop his gear. And kept him stuck in it. The crook laughed hysterically, and chanted in a sing-song voice,

"cLaRa, ClArA, wHaT sHaLl I eAt? WhY tHiS fInE fEmAlE tReAt!

ClArA, cLaRa, WhAt ShAlL yOu ShReD? wHy ThIs PoOr dUmB rEd!"

He stood over the woman now, his remaining finger knives raised high, ready to stirke. When a voice rang out.

"LET THE FLAMES OF MINE PASSION BURN ALL WHO WOULD HARM THOSE UNDER MINE WATCH!"

And the air holding the red-robed man was set ablaze in a burst of purple flames, soon turning into a fireball that flew towards the dark-skinned man. It hit him straight on, sending him flying until he hit a nearby streetlight, breaking it. At that time, a chilling, piercing scream blocked out all sound for what seemed like forever.

Then, silence. The red-robed man pulled himself out of the wall, falling to his knees. He took his time getting up, breathing heavily. He continued for a few seconds, and then his breathing slowed as he got up, and walked toward the downed man. He cuffed the man, securing both the wrists and ankles, and turned his attention to the woman. She was scared, and curled up, but no to let her calm down, the red-robed man pulled out a small gun from his robe, held it straight up, and fired. A flare flew straight up, bright green lighting up the sky.

After that, he reached into his robe, putting the gun back. He then picked the sword, spinning it around. He hit the center of the hilt, and the hilt popped out a collapsible sheath, and picked the book up off the ground, and dusted it off a bit. He turned towards the woman again, and saw that she had gotten up into a sitting position, and looked towards him.

"Who're you?" She asked, still shaken from what happened.

The red-robed man stood still for a few seconds, then he grinned. He pulled his hood down, revealing light brown hair that reached his shoulders, orange eyes, and a small, red tattoo on his neck, a sword over a book surrounded in flames.

His grin grew as he said, "Dan Kitari, at your service, ma'am!

* * *

 _Beacon, Headmaster's office, a few hour later_

"Headmaster, the man Mr. Kitari apprehended, he was..."

"Dead. Yes, Ms. Goodwitch, I think we all know what killed him."

Ozpin sat at his desk, drinking his coffee. He continued, "This new dust, Black Dust, makes the user turn almost... _Grimm-_ like, in terms of mental capacity. And when you are out of Aura, you die. Without fail, this makes it the fifth time this kind of incident happens."

Goodwitch watched over the battle numerous times, trying to find something they could use, but to no avail. She sighed, and then turned to Ozpin.

"Mr. Kitari also stated that the criminal kept "talking to" someone named Clara, and that he used _air_ to hold him down makes me wonder..."

Ozpin sighed, and then took a sip. His silence was all she needed. She was about to say something when Dan popped into room, a small grin on his face. He walked over to the coffee machine and helped himself to it. Ozpin sighed again, slightly exasperated. "Dan... We've been over this. That is the staff's. You aren't staff."

"Cut me some slack, Oz. You had woken me up to take of this at 2. In. The. Morning. For free. I think I deserve a cup." Goodwitch started to say something again, but stopped herself. Instead, Ozpin chuckled.

"Fair enough. The creamer flavor is Atlas Vanilla." That made Dan cringe slighlty.

"Ugh, seriously. Why did that bastard Ironwood keep sending this crap? Everything about that guy screams 'Drop and give me twenty', except for this."

"Well, what does the creamer say?" Ozpin asked.

Dan mimicked throwing up, and pulled out a small packet from his robes. "Luckily, I brought my own creamer. Ah, sweet Choco-Caramel...". He pulled another packet, and threw it at Ozpin. "Try it sometime."

Ozpin caught the packet, and set it aside. "So, what do you think these recent attacks, Dan?"

Dan merely shrugged. "Apart from the obvious fact all the 'attackers' are humans, All I know is that they were all Hunters. Always attacking the women, both human and faunus. Which makes it seem random, and the fact that they all were wearing the Grimm skins seems to convince the victims it was a Grimm attack."

"Yes, that got my attention as well. As we all know, Grimm corpses only stay around for so long, and yet, the skin disappeared when the 'attackers' died." Goodwitch cleared her throat, and pulled up the the recent attack on her clipboard. She fast fowarded towards the point where Dan was stuck in the wall, and turned it towards them.

Dan cringed. "That really hurt. Could we not remind me of that?"

Goodwitch cleared her throat again, and said, "If you both look here, then you'll see why they DON'T disappear."

She pointed at the Beowulf head, and the sight made Dan spit out the sip he had just took.

"No way... Is that...?"

The Beowulf's eyes were glowing bright red. Goodwitch tapped the screen, and it changed colors, turning the entire attacker black.

"The Grimm is still alive?! And his aura, it's solid black?" Dan choked out. Goodwitch shook her head. Her voice lost her edge as she spoke.

"The Grimm was alive. The only thing dead is...", she turned away, and then said, "...is the one wearing it. What your seeing is the aura that the Hunter had been taken over by the Beowulf. If they were to someone able to disguise 'The Souless', as we are calling them, the results..." Her silence was enough.

Ozpin sighed again, and sipped his coffee. "Grimm always are the best terrorists. One would be enough for even Beacon to be thrown into mass panic."

Dan whistled. "If that Black Dust can do that much already, what makes you think they'll stop at disguising? For all we know, they could've already planned for more variety, and then attack number six becomes more then just late night chases."

Goodwitch paled. "What do mean, more variety?"

Dan pulled out a small bag, full of red dust. "This is something called BurstFlame. The red dust only needs a small amount of aura, and a little hole for said aura to go through makes for a nice boom, thank to the hidden bag of gunpowder inside it. Make one of those Souless swallow this, and when anyone damages the bag, the aura these Souless triggers the dust, and suddenly, Suicide Bombers!" He threw the bag on Ozpin's desk.

"And that's something anyone can make. With lots of dust..."

Dan stopped there.

No one needed to be a professor to find out that this was the worst situation.

························································································································

Dan had just stretched, got up, and walked out of the office, cup in hand. "You know where I'll be, Ozpin."

Ozpin sat, finishing of the lukewarm coffee, and before Goodwitch could follow Dan, he spoke.

"Let him be, Glynda. He has enough to think about by himself."

She turned toward him, frown set on her face. "He needs to be..."

"Alone, Gynda. Trust me, he needs down time." He sighed again, and got up. Looking the clock and seeing it was 5:13, he spoke.

"After all, finding Jack like that rips me apart. So I can only imagine how it feels for Dan."

* * *

 _At the landing pad, shortly after the meeting._

Dan sat, his legs dangling from where he was sitting, coffee still in hand, half gone. His hood up, tears ran down his face as he remembered Jack.

Jack Hues was a jokester. A prankster. His semblance was mostly used for his 'divine wind', as he could make many skirts flipped. He always got caught, and apologized from the bottom of his heart. He would fight off any bullies. He would then pick the victim up onto thier feet, and be their friend.

 _So why is he gone?_ Dan thought to himself. _Why my first friend, the guy who would do anything for a laugh. And why would anyone attack Clara? Clara Miko, who would take in any animal and care for them, even the vicious ones._

He couldn't bear it. His team, under his watch, gone. Alice was with her flock, training in Atlas, all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Clara, the first and only death among the victims was found, the only thing left her was her bloodied clothes, all ripped to pieces. And now Jack...

Team JACK, lead by Dan Kitari, was gone. All because he couldn't lead.

He looked at the coffee in his hand, and poured it, watching the liquid fall. He dropped the cup, and got up. Using his sleeve to wipe his eyes, he walked back to his empty dorm room, to get any sleep he could, but before he went too far, he pulled out a small strap, made of the lette K, looked it, and put it back, continuing his walk...

* * *

 _ **DarkJester here.**_

 _ **First off, my first fan fic was taken down because I lost the chapters I had written for it, and the fact that I was trying for a looooooonnng story there, so yeah. And I had just gotten to a cliffhanger for that story made it worse, so good bye to that.**_

 ** _BTW, this is going to be updated whenever i find the time for it, so anywhere from now to never (lol)._**

 ** _Read and review, constructive criticism is appreciated, and here is a bio for Dan Kitari. Ain't I a nice guy?_**

 ** _Name: Dan Kitari_**

 ** _Age: 16_**

 ** _Home: Beacon (Orphan raised)_**

 ** _Brown Shoulder-Length hair, held into four (two on each side of face, and two in the back. Think ponytails.)_**

 ** _Pale skinned, thin, and 5'8"ish_**

 ** _Semblance: Runes. Like glyph magic, only more vocal. Runes summon up power from the elements, and as such, easier to use but require memorization. Runes can be written onto weapon and kept on them, but one rune word an item. Only exception are tomes._**

 ** _Weapons:_**

 ** _Two-handed sword w/ the pegged hilt- Slash._**

 ** _Tome with all his runes- Miracle_**

 ** _Mysterious Tome, filled with unknown runes- Name unknown (Runes on front are undecipherable.)_**

 ** _Equipment:_**

 ** _Red Robe, complete with hood._**

 ** _Ash gray gloves._**

 ** _Black pants with matching boots._**

 ** _Aura Color: ?_**

 ** _Eye Color: Orange_**

 ** _Extra Info: Aura was only seen by Dan himself, and he never thought to tell anyone else. Incredibly lazy and easy going, and yet he easily blames himself for anything. He is an orphan, as far as anyone knows, so he was raised by the teachers at Beacon. More info on that in later chapters. (Maybe)._**

 ** _That's all for now, thanks for reading._**

 ** _~DarkJester420._**


	2. M: Malthazar

_Deep in some unknown woods, 5 days after recent Souless attack_

23 Beowulfs. 7 Ursa. 2 Nevermores. He sensed their presence, all throughout the woods.

 _His woods_.

He gritted his teeth. It wasn't the Grimm bothering him the most, though. Not to say they didn't bother him. He was plenty bothered by them. What really got him was the fact why there seemed to be so few. When there were fewer Grimm in the area, that meant one of two things.

One, the Grimm were being exterminated. A nice thought, but the woods was a big place, plenty of room for plenty of Grimm.

Two, the Grimm were somewhere else. Meaning, they were in greater numbers somewhere else. Somewhere he didn't know. He didn't like not knowing. It felt too much like helplessness. Something he promised himself never to feel.

Ever again.

He got up from his spot in the tree, making sure he had everything. When he felt satisfied, he turned towards the direction of the Nevermore, preparing to run when he felt a Beowulf die.

And another. Then two more. That sent chills done his spine. Not that he cared for them. He wished they would all die. It was the fact he couldn't sense what killed them. And his semblance didn't miss things like that. Against his better judgement, he started running towards the Beowulf pack. It only took a few minutes, but all the while more Beowulfs were dropping and he still couldn't sense the killer.

Once he was close enough to hear the battle, the last Beowulf had died.

'Only a Hunter or Huntress could take them down like that. Only I can't sen...'

That was as far as he got, when he felt it. The presence.

A cold, dank presence. One of pure darkness. One that had eliminated the Beowulfs.

He pulled out his crossbow, Artemis, and loaded up his mag. Jumping straight up, he grabbed a branch in one hand and yanked himself up into the tree, aiming towards the presence. He let fire, feeling the bolt strike true.

Just not as true as he wanted, because the presence stayed there. Puzzled, he was about to move when the tree started to fall. Just barely managing to jump to another tree, he concentrated on the presence. Soon he knew what it was.

Grimm. And yet, not Grimm. Aiming for a different spot it, he fired twice in quick succession, hitting right in the head.

And yet, he felt the tree he was in fall over. He was able to move to a higher tree, and then he threw a firecracker to his left. Only to feel the tree fall over again. After jumping down, he hit a button the crossbow, turning the curved part ninety degrees. After it quit turning, a thin sheet of metal stuck out, sharpened to great effect.

The Grimm charged him, which he jumped above it. He swung straight down, feeling his axe dig deep into the Grimm. And still it lived, grabbing his ankle. He felt himself get thrown, which he easily flipped around and fixed his balance.

Only to feel the Grimm had already closed the distance. He quickly brought the axe up, using his free hand to rest the side of the axe on, and blocked the charge. He felt himself get pushed back a few inches, then stop, although he still felt the Grimm pushing him. Straining to hold it back, he moved his head over to the axe side, and used it to hold ot up. Using his free hand, he punched the Grimm in the face, stunning it slightly.

Using that chance, he swung the axe, cleaving the head off.

No more presence. He fell, face first, into the grass, hands barely in time to stop the sudden impact. He started breathing heavily, as if he only started at that moment. Feeling his consciousness fade away, he forced himself onto his back, and let the sun's warmth wash over him before fainting.

* * *

 _?, ?_

 _There was only darkness._

 _No color._

 _No movement._

 _No noise._

 _Only darkness. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. Could only suffer, as he did back then._

 _When they took his eyes._

 _But this was different. They took everything now. Eveything. Cold._

 _Cold. Cold. Cold._

 _As if they took his own skin from_ _him._

 _Coldcoldcoldcoldcoldcoldcoldcoldcoldcoldcoldcoldcoldcold._

 _But they did more then that._

* * *

He woke up, a cold sweat soaked into his clothes. He moved his body around, making sure he was all in one piece. After a short bark of laughter, he used his semblance to check around for the Grimm. after finding it, he sat back down and meditated on his vision. If his vision was true, then that meant that the Grimm he fought had somehow taken complete control of a human.

That would explain why he couldn't sense it. He was looking for soulless creatures that didn't have aura.

"Ugh, gotta remember to work on that," he said as he grabbed Artemis and switched it back to crossbow form. He then moved over to the Grimm corpse, and started to feel around the corpse.

 _'If only I could see, I wouldn't need to feel up Grimm Corpses. Ugh, at least there isn't anyone...'_

"Why, hello dear boy! Do you come here often?"

He jumped, and spun around, hand already on Artemis.

"No need, dear boy! I am not looking trouble, I was just simply looking for a strange Grimm."

After hearing that, he lowered the crossbow, and started to get up. He felt a hand grab his own and help him up, then felt the same hand shake his own.

"My dear boy, I am known as Professor Port. I teach at Beacon, and wished to capture one of these new Grimm called Souless. Quite rare, and not one that was captured has stayed alive long enough for investigation, hence why I was attempting to capture it alive . Since I am so blah blah blah..."

* * *

 _Same spot as before, 1 hour later (Feels longer than that though)_

"...blah blah blah enough cabbage to save the town, hence why cabbage is such a heroic smell. But I digress. What are you doing in theses woods, dear boy?"

He turned towards the young man, and saw the boy straighten up. The young man in question was clad in a dark green sleeveless top, tan cargo pants, and a dark blue-gray band around his eyes. His tanned skin was covered in scars, and a jagged scar, starting from in front of his right ear and went down his neck. His dark blue hair was short and unkempt.

'Such an outstanding example of heroics, a great hunter-to-be, and...'

When he notcied the Grimm corpse.

"Dear boy, where did you find this Souless?"

"That's a Souless? Huh, had the strength of three Ursa, found it attacking Beowulfs. It cleared out twenty three of them, and still gave me a fight."

Port was silent, causing the young man to try to listen for him. When his hands touch Port's shoulder, Port turns towards him. He clears his throat, and copies the young man.

"Dear boy, due to your circumstances, you can't see it, but this Grimm is special."

"So...what?"

"...This Grimm needed to be caught alive."

Shock registered on the young man's face. "...Oh. My bad, huh?"

He felt Port's hands leave his shoulders. "Not at all, Dear boy! You did marvelously, of that I am sure. You had no idea, and this kind of Grimm leaves no room for error. Feel proud that you were victorious, and remember this experience."

"...Well, then I just need to catch you a new one of these 'Souless', right?"

Port stood still, trying to register what the young man said. "...What?"

"You heard me. Of course, payment comes first."

"What?"

"Payment. You know, it mostly ends up being the thing you put in a wallet? Ah well, I'll settle for being taken to this Bacon place."

And before Port could say a word, the young man had already began pushing him foward, and he found himself walking.

"And just so you know, I like Malthazar better than 'Deer boy'. Or you could can call me 'The Psychic Bolt'. Which ever works for you, dear customer!"

* * *

 ** _And that is the our next member of DMNZ, ladies, gents, and Weiss._**

 ** _Weiss: Hey! And, who the hell are you?_**

 ** _Me? I'm the author. But don't worry bout that. And go back to your own side of the wall._**

 ** _Weiss: And which side is that?_**

 ** _The one I'm not on, of course. Now get back there *pushes her back into her world*_**

 ** _Well, now that we got that done, time for a bio._**

 ** _Name: Malthazar_**

 ** _Age: 18_**

 ** _You saw the decrip up there, I don't think you need another one._**

 ** _Weapons: Artemis- Crossbow/Axe Fenrir- Dartgun/Dagger_**

 ** _Semblance: Super Single Sense (Kinda explains itself, but here it comes anyway) He can sense whatever he wants. However, he can only search using one criteria (basically, while looking for A, he can't find B.), although he could change said criteria at anytime (Think search engine)._**

 ** _Aura color: Blue._**

 ** _And with the bio done, now onto the next business. The farewell._**

 ** _Review, because I need them. Since I like to improve. Oh, and before I forget, tell your friends._**

 ** _~DarkJester420_**


	3. N: N'than'el Drake

_**Surprise author's note! I decided to do this thanks to my first fav. Thank you, I am not worthy!**_

 _ **On a different note, just so everyone (at least those who are the readers) knows, this fanfic is planned for 20 chapters, but we all should know what happens with plans. Still, I**_ _ **will**_ _ **be trying for those 17 chapters.**_

 _ **And if any one of you had read my previous fanfic, sorry about that! I won't go into the details but it was scrapped of due to the adventure I had looking for a certain flash drive, only to find it under my shoe. (TAT I had it for almost ten years, so yeah)**_

 ** _Yang: I guess you could say it went out with a Yang!_**

 ** _Not really, since you would've gotten back up and kicked my ass afterwards_**

 ** _Yang: True. You are a wimp._**

 ** _Shush now, go back to your side of the wall and go bother Weiss._**

 ** _Weiss: Hey!_**

 ** _My god, they're multiplying. *looks at a certain wall* ...Is that a hole in the wall?_**

 ** _Yang: *whistles nonchalantly*_**

 ** _Well, it looks like they're joining me in the author's note after all. *sighs* But you guys are gonna keep those Grimm away, got it?_**

 ** _Yang: Got it!_**

 ** _Weiss: Hmph, like they would get past me._**

 ** _Blake: *reading my fav fanfics*_**

 ** _Ruby: This is gonna be the best author's note EVER!_**

 ** _...My god. When did they get here? Well, that's it for now._**

 ** _Oh, and before I forget, here's your chapter. Review and fav, readers!_**

 _ **Blake: *blushes at my reading history***_

 _ **Hey, that is kinda private! No don't judge me TAT...**_

 ** _~DarkJester420_** ** _Team RWBY was here_**

* * *

 _Somewhere deep within one of Mistral's cave, 3 days after Port's meeting with Malthazar_

Glynda Goodwitch liked to think she was tolerant ( ** _yeah right_** ), but this was beyond even her.

She came here after reports of 'a strange man' had been seen entering this cave. Ozpin, fearing the worst, sent in Glynda as a backup Huntress, meant to guard the town. The Mistralian School, nicknamed by the locals, 'The school of champions', were to send their own hunter team to investigate.

But 'were' was the key word, as they had their own problems, as they just had a tournament. Of course, they sent word to Ozpin word of it, telling them all their hunter and huntresses were injured.

'Something about a passing by mercenary joining in and beating the champion, Mr. Something or another... dammit, I'll remember his name some other time. Now, I have to explore a cave _while_ protecting the town.'

That was another thing. The town had not suffered any Grimm attacks of any kind for as long as it had existed.

Surprisingly, they didn't thank the school for the protection. They talked about a legend, of how a maiden from a faraway land had healed a Dragon, and as thanks the Dragon blessed the maiden, and gave her a wish. She used her wish to make a safe haven for all people, faunus and humans alike. The Dragon, touched by her selflessness, sealed himself deep within the earth, and his words shook the whole town. No one understood the words, but it is said his very being drives the Grimm away.

While this seemed impossible, Glynda couldn't argue the fact that while Grimm were still in Mistral, they were nowhere near the town. In honor of the maiden, named 'Dragon Friend', her statue, standing with her hand stuck out, was made. And it still stood, solid and strong, untouched by time.

After hearing the legend, Ozpin had called, and told her to explore the cave herself.

Hence, why she was in the damn cave, walking down it's damn path, trying to find the damn stranger.

As she had been for the last hour. Damn.

Soon, after the sun's light could no longer reach within the cave, she had begun using her own spell to light the way. After walking for a few minutes, she stopped, and looked around. The cave walls, plain as rock, when she had entered were now glowing from her light. Curious, she walked towards a cave wall, and saw why.

The walls had crystals embedded in the wall. And yet, there was something weird. There were crystals on this wall, glowing bright. But the other wall had stopped. She walked back towards the center o the cave path, and then started glowing again.

'The crystals react to magic? A curious discovery.' She thought to herself.

Then the cave was filled with gusts of wind. Glynda stood still, assessing the situation. The winds calmed down, but still they blew.

'Well, this is interesting. Wind usually doesn't blow in caves as deep as deep as this one.'

Then they blew back out, surprising Glynda. 'Wind doesn't usually come back either. Unless there is exit on the other side, and the townspeople said there wasn't a cave like that here. Strange, its like it's...'

She didn't continue the thought, and continued to walk. After all...

Caves don't breathe.

* * *

 _End of the cave, half an hour later_

Glynda stood in awe, as at the end of the cave, there was a huge room. Crystals covered the wall, and a strange rock formation stood in the center of the room. It was human sized, shaped almost like a human. It had two legs, both folded in a meditative position. It's two arms were stretched out at opposite sides, as if it was keeping something away. It's head, bowed down, as if strained, had moss on it, and it looked like someone ruffled it.

She walked towards the human-like rock, and when she got halfway there, she saw it's mouth was curled into a smile.

She stopped next to the rock, and wondered how such a rock was formed. It was then that a strange cloaked figure appeared in the cave entrance. She turned, ready to fight, but the figure ignored her, and floated towards the rock.

'Wait, floating?' Glynda thought to herself. She shook her head and spoke.

"Are you the strange man?"

The figure turned towards her, and floated over to her. Then, in a female voice, spoke.

"How rude, what part of me looks like a man?"

She then threw her cloak aside, revealing a young woman. She wore shrine clothing, famous in Mistral, and yet it was different. Her pants were a shade of royal purple, her shirt matching it. Her long black hair went down past he hips, and she had a bright gold belt that was loosely secured on her waist.

"Ah, but it is good to be out of that cloak, it was stifling under it~?"

Glynda brought her light spell closer to the young woman, and saw something she didn't expect to see.

It shone _through_ her.

"Ah, so you found out. Oh well~? Yes, I am a ghost. I am Kate, and the rock over there is my love~?"

"Isn't he handsome~?" the ghost asked.

Glynda was too shocked to answer. The ghost, Kate, misunderstood her silence.

"Hey, don't make googly eyes at my brave dragon!"

Glynda shook her head, and cleared her throat. "I wasn't. I was simply in awe. It certainly isn't a normal day when a ghost comes along."

Kate floated in thought, then said "True~?, The townspeople weren't even able to see me. But, that's okay~, I don't need anyone other than my dragon~?"

"When you say dragon, do you mean the Dragon from the legend?"

Kate glowed red, and the look on her face showed anger.

"Oooooooo, whenever I think about it, makes me so mad! They were gonna use me as a sacrifice when..." Then she glowed pink, and her face lost the anger, replaced by love. "My dear dragon came. One look was all it took for them to let me go, and that same look captured my heart. Awwww, I remember that look~?"

* * *

 _Kate's Flashback, ? years ago_

 _The mayor had his men grab me, and had told the town that all it took to keep the Grimm away. My parents were being held back, tears flowing, asking to take my place. They were ignored, and was about to be thrown over the wall..._

 _When he flew in, falling down and hitting the ground next to the mayor. He had a cloak on, hood down and wrapped tightly around him. He got himself up, dusted himself, and turned towards the mayor. The young man had bright gold hair, hanging down past his shoulders. His green eyes shone with his hair, and his teeth flashed a bright smile as he said..._

* * *

"Thou shalt not harmeth a hair ontop thy maiden's head, if thou has desire to live." She said in a deep voice, then glowed bright pink. "Kya, such a look! Even now, my heart soars as I remember his voice~?" she said as she shook her head back and forth. Glynda sweatdropped at Kate, and Kate calmed down.

"After that, he told them to give him three days. After that, he said he would send me back, and that he would solve these problems. It was then my parents objected to this, asking their daughter was chosen. His answer still sends shudders down my back~?"

Kate then adopted the deep voice again, and said "It is because I shalt have such a maiden. Her beauty was all that saveth thee from thy flames. Her black hair gloweth like the night sky, and the stars shine brightly from her eyes. She is a Maiden of the Dragon, and I, I am the Dragon!" Kate then erupted back into her fit, saying "Kya~?" throughtout it. Glynda sweatdropped again, then cleared her throat.

Kate calmed down again, and spoke.

"Those three days were the best~? He was such a gentleman, always caring for me. He would... Kya~?"

Glynda waited for more, but Kate skipped over it, saying "Those are my memories and my dragons~?"

"But on that third day, he asked me to walk out the cave and get some herbs. I did, then he did it. He used his power, and blew all the Grimm away~?" But Kate changed to a blue glow, continuing the story.

"When I got back he was almost all stone, his head was the only thing left. I ran to his side, and asked him why he did this. He just laughed, and said..." She paused, and started again, in the deep voice she used.

"My dear Dragon Maiden. I doneth this so that the town may know a safeness I never knew. There are many things I do not know, and yet you stayed with me and taught me. Know that your love hath struck, and made one such as me loveth the world as you. My power is not enough for the world, so I shall saveth the town that hath you."

She was quiet for a moment, then spoke again.

"Know this: Although I die, I shalt be reborn. I will look the same, but my memories will live on in the earth. He will be alone, and you long dead before he shalt appear. We will not meet again, so forgiveth me. But knoweth...I will... always... loveth... you, my sweet Dragon Maiden...taketh my cloak, and... liveth for... us... both..."

Kate's ghostly tears rolled down, and Glynda felt her own on her cheek. Kate then shook her head, and said in her voice, "And that is the true story. Of how such a brave Dragon fell for the Maiden. But fear not, dear dragon," she started, and turned towards the rock, and wrapped her arms around it.

"Although I will never forgive you leaving me, I will always love you."

Glynda wiped her tears away, when the crystals glowed bright. Kate turned around, a smile on her face. "And now, he shall be reborn. He shall have his name, his body, and his power, of that I am sure. But he will need a teacher." She floated towards Glynda, her hand reaching towards the huntress. Glynda felt her hand raise up, and take the ghost's hand.

Kate smile grew, and she said. "Take care of the new dragon, Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon. Teach him the evils of the world are nothing compared to the good. Teach him to defend, and most of all, tell him of a love..."

The crystals glowed so bright Glynda couldn't see.

"The love between the Dragon and the Maiden~?"

* * *

Glynda found herself back in her classroom, as if she never left. She looked around, for Kate, for the rock, anything, when she notcied a young man on her desk. He was sleeping, his gold hair covering his face. The cloak Kate wore covered his body, and she could make out a note sticking out of the cloak.

She pulled it out, and read it. She smiled, and pulled out her scroll. After dialing Ozpin's number, she looked at the young man. When Ozpin answered, she was still looking at him.

"Glynda, if this is about the Mistral hunters, then you should..."

"No, it's not that. It's the strange figure. I will give my report in person. Especially since I have a new student with me."

"I see. Do you require a ride home or has the school over there offered you a ride back?"

"You'll find out when you come to my classroom. As for the student, his name is..."

* * *

 _ **And that's a wrap! I don't think y'all need to know what his name is, since it's the title...**_

 ** _Ruby: Which doesn't matter since he won't let us read the fanfic_**

 ** _Well there is a reason for that._**

 ** _Ruby: Which is?_**

 ** _When this fanfic is over, I'll tell you. Otherwise, some privacy when I'm writing._**

 ** _Ruby: What about the author's note?_**

 ** _I'll let you guys know. Like I did this time._**

 ** _Weiss: You should. After all, you are making a fanfic with us in it._**

 ** _Uh, not really. As I said, this fanfic is 6 years before you guys are at Beacon._**

 ** _Yang: 6 years, huh? Well, that's a long time._**

 ** _It is, but we're getting off topic. So here is the bio_**

 ** _Name: N'than'el Drake (pronounced N-than-el)_**

 ** _Age: 17 (He is the same age as his 'death age)_**

 ** _Semblance: Transformation. He can transform self/anything he touches. Although it seems unremarkable, he was able to turn the ground around the towninto something Grimm hate. However, if he runs out of aura, he is stuck what he transformed into, which is why he was stuck as a rock. Knowing that, he turned completely into rock, so as to not die. Of course, Glynda's aura triggered his 'rebirth'_**

 ** _Aura Color: Gold_**

 ** _Blake: *tries to read the next fanfic chapterin progress*_**

 ** _No Blake, otherwise you're all going back._**

 ** _Blake: *stops*_**

 ** _That's better. Now that's over, c'yall later!_**

 ** _~DarkJester420 and Team RWBY_**


	4. Author's Note and Extra

_**Hey guys and gals. As you can see, no new chapter. The recent updates will not be my regular update schedule. Once or twice a week is. The reason was that someone fav'd my story, my first fav EVER. Being**_ **the** _ **person I was, I decided to give another chapter as thanks.**_

 _ **Now the reason why their isn't a new chapter now as well, since I planned on doing the next chapter now then saw my schedule. Well, I had the chapter just about done, when a pair of puppies came in and knocked my tablet out of my hands. The tablet was alright, but a puppy paw had hit the X of its tab, and closed it.**_

 _ ***internal scream***_

 _ **But I know I can't leave you guys with nothing, so here is an extra I came up with.**_

* * *

"Dan, are you a chunnin?

Dan Kitari turned to his partner, Clara Rosenburg, confusion on his face.

"What the hell is a chunnin?"

"I dunno, Jack said that you wanted to be a chunnin called Buyo."

Dan thought about that, then it hit him. He ran out of their dorm room, yelling out Jack's name.

A voice could be heard saying "Oh shit!", then the noise of tumbling around could be heard. Clara ran out to find Dan and Jack wrestling on the ground, when Alice flew in, landing right next to Clara. She sighed, her right hand running through her hair.

"Really mature, guys. We don't need to show Clara these things."

"Hey, what does that mean Alice?" Clara turned to the faunus.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Dan said, his head onto Clara's.

Alice pushed Dan away, Clara giggling while Jack came in and placed his head on Dan's. Alice sighed again, and facepalmed for good measure.

"Hey come on, Alice. Join the dark side, we have cookies." Dan gestured up on top on Jack, who patted the top of his bald head. She looked down to Dan's face, his smile almost touching his brown mess, and then Clara's long black hair, and she was giggling from Dan tickling her sides. Alice found herself smiling as she flapped her white dove wings, and hovered over on top of Jack, her head ontop his.

"Step right up! Come see Beacon's Tower of JACK!" Dan said aloud, bringing out his team's laughter.

His team. He didn't think he'd lead his own team. Of course, when Ozpin announced it after their initiation, that the leader of JACK was him, he couldn't believe it. He showed a rare talent, though, as his leadership had brought the team many completed missions.

Of course, when you grew up with your teammates, it helped. They were Beacon's Orphans, the children of a team that was KIA. Ozpin took them in and raised them as his own. Or tried to, before the teachers of Beacon began helping as well.

He would've continued his reflection, if his legs didn't give way. They all fell over, though poor Clara would've been crushed under them if Dan didn't hold them up off her with his arms. After quickly getting off their leader, Alice and Jack were helping him up. When he steadied himself, he held his hand out, going to help Clara up.

She jumped up in his arms, her mouth close to his ear.

"Thank you, Dan!"

* * *

He woke up, dozing off on the landing pad. He looked into the sky, a light drizzle falling. He got up, pulling his hood up, and straightened his glasses. A small smile formed on his face was gone as soon as it appeared.

Ozpin appeared behind him, as if he was always there. He took a sip, then cleared his throat.

"How was your break, Dan?"

Dan chuckled. "Unbelievably gentle, and yet cruel at the same time." He turned towards Ozpin, hood still up. "Guess you were wrong in making me a leader, huh?"

Ozpin stayed quiet, sipping his coffee.

Dan got up on his feet, looking back to the sky. "All I bring is death, Ozpin. My partner found that out the hard way, when she saved me from the Souless. My teammates, one I had chased away because I hurt her, the other..." He looked at his hands, then let them fall. "...I killed myself."

Ozpin cleared his throat, saying "Dan, you did no such thing. He was already..."

"Already what? Dead? He ran off, and I didn't follow him. That killed him. I need no lies, Ozpin."

Dan turned back around, facing away from Ozpin.

"...This world, Remnant, we swore to protect as kids. We swore to protect the ones who needed it. And we swore to help. All because I wanted to be a hunter. They all had their own dreams, and yet they chose to follow me. And you say it wasn't me who killed them?"

Dan took a step closer to the edge.

"...They followed me, and yet I live. If anything, I should've been the first victim."

And another.

"...I should've disappeared to find the reason these Souless exist."

His next step brought him the the edge, one more and he would fall.

"Not my teammates, not my partner. Me. I should've been the lone casualty."

Dan was about to take that final step when he felt thin fingers hold him back. He felt himself get flung away from the edge, and he felt himself land roughly, a few feet away from the edge.

He saw a flash of pink before he felt himself being held in a warm embrace.

"Silly Dan, why do you blame yourself?"

Her long pink hair fell down over his face, almost like a curtain. Her small hand rubbed his back, and her other his head.

"You cannot blame yourself for their deaths. You can do nothing but steel your heart for the world."

Her hazel eyes stared into Dan's orange eyes, tears welling up in his.

"But don't worry, the world isn't watching now, only me. So let your tears fall, my brave hunter."

He yelled out, a wordless scream drowned out by the thunder storm that had slowly started. His hands wrapped around her, tightening his grip on her. His tears fell onto her red sweater, his face deep in her shoulder as he cried. Her hands did little to comfort him, and yet she continued.

Ozpin tightened his grip on his cane as he listened to Dan. He knew he could do nothing, only watch the boy he raised cried.

If he could've saved the lost, he would've. No matter his own loss, he would've done anything to have saved his fellow orphans. Or their parents. And yet he could only listen to his pain.

Ozpin looked up into the sky, and spoke.

"Today, we remember the fallen. And we shall continue to remember them."

"We remember Clara Rosenburg, a huntress whose love of people, plants, and her team led to her sacrifice. Her love will be missed, as it was like the sun."

 _Clara. Her gentle touch...her kind voice..._

"We remember Jack Josens, a hunter whose justice brought many an end to many of Remnant's evils. His justice will be our own."

 _Jack. His joking manner...his rough embraces..._

"Both of these individuals were worth more to this world alive, and yet, fate took them all too soon. As it did their parents."

Glynda had appeared, holding a bundle of flowers. She handed them to Ozpin, who then walked over to the edge. He held the bouquet out, then dropped them. He turned to the woman holding Dan, and nodded.

"Thank you, Professor Peach. Be sure to tell him when he calms down."

She looked up at Ozpin, her eyes full of tears.

"Ozpin, find them for him. He cannot move on from this without ending the Souless threat."

Ozpin walked past them, Glynda right behind him.

"I will. And he will be the one to end it." He looked away. "I owe him that much."

Professor Peach held Dan in her arms, her own tears falling with his. She held him close, feeling his sobs shake his body. She could only hold him, since no words can heal him.

And he could only cry as he kept hearing Clara's words in his head.

"Thank you, Dan! For meeting me and Jack and Alice! Though you'll never see me and Jack again, we'll always see you as we always have, and support you always!"

* * *

 _ **Another tear inducer here. So yeah, not an actual chapter. After all, it isn't about the merc. That'll be after a while. No words from Team RWBY, since their busy as well. But hopefully you'll enjoy this anyway! Review and fav of you did!**_

 _ **~DarkJester420**_


	5. Z: Zeta Jones

**_Long break for me, yay! How's my readers doing?_**

 ** _Since no one reviewed, I decided to check my own work, and found some mistakes, which I already fixed._**

 ** _Weiss: You wouldn't need to fix them if you actually proofread the story right after._**

 ** _Ah, well I do my best work at night, and by the time I'm done, I post it. Not the best way to do things._**

 ** _Yang: Lighten up, he did fix it._**

 ** _Weiss: ...Dolt._**

 ** _TAT Here's your Chapter!_**

* * *

 _An old tavern in Mistral, 2 days before Glynda's mission_

"Is that the sellsword? The shaggy cloak guy?"

"It has to be. Look at his sword, all covered in bandages."

A room full of thugs and crooks murmured as they watched a figure in a ragged brown cloak. Silver-gray leather gloves and gray boots, a blade in it's bandaged sheath held in the figure's hands. The blade was long, almost five feet long, and a foot wide. A huge thug walked up to the figure, a large club in his hand.

"That sword doesn't fit a beggar like you, scraggy. Give it up and I'll let you die quickly."

The room became quiet, waiting for something to happen. When all of a sudden, snoring filled the bar.

"That sellsword really chose a bad time to nap..."

"Really? This isn't an inn or anything."

The huge thug was livid. He made one of his generous offers, and this beggar-swordsman was ignoring him, even going so far as to nap? It was time he knocked him down a few pegs.

Or, at least, he planned to, if the door wasn't kicked open. They all turned towards the sound, the snoring still going strong. A hooded woman walked in, her black dress squeezing her suggestive figure. She walked over to the figure.

"...Are you the mercenary I hired?"

Silence, then a feminine yawn.

"You're finally here? I was waiting forever..."

The thug raised his club, about to smash both of them.

"I'll teach you to ignore Jimmy the Smashe..."

Until the mercenary smashed the still sheathed blade against his head, knocking him out. The mercenary ripped the ragged cloak off, revealing a pale, lean woman. Her long brown hair reached her hips, and her bangs were silver. A silver vest covered her torso, chain armor underneath and covering her arms. Loose gray pants tucked into her boots, she would've made for an intimidating figure...

If she wasn't shorter than everyone there.

She turned towards the group, eyes narrowed slightly. She swung her blade upward, and let it land gently on her right shoulder.

"Anyone else wanna try?"

"Yeah, Johnny the Slashe..." was all the other guy could say before his axe clanged above her head. She turned to look and saw a peculiar sword blocking an axe as big as she was. The large man was straining, trying to finish the slash, when the sword cut through the wooden handle. The axe head stayed in place, held up by a small red circle. The sword then flew up to the man's neck, scaring him into fleeing.

"Mr. Kitari, I would suggest that you should put your weapon away."

She turned to see an older looking man with gray hair, a pink haired bunny faunus sipping on a cup of tea, and a hooded, red-robed figure, who was standing. He made a _tch_ sound, and the sword flew back to him. The axe head moved from above the female merc to the ground a few feet away, and dropped, cleaving the ground it landed on.

She turned back towards her client, only to see her surrounded by red runes. She picked up her sword and was about to smash the runes when the pink haired faunus jumped between them.

"I wouldn't do that, dear. This woman, called 'Lady Lust', was the one who arranged the attack on you." The faunus turned around, and walked towards her client.

"And she also has links to recent 'Souless' attacks..." Was all she could get out when the red-robed figure grabbed her client by the neck, moving faster than she could see.

"..." After looking closer, she saw it was a young man under the hood, glasses just visble enough to see on his nose. She turned back towards the man, who just sipping a mug of what seemed to be coffee.

"Yeah, I know. Why do you think I'm here?"

* * *

"I see, you were trying to get the reward for her arrest. The hunter becomes the hunted, indeed."

The man sitting at the table had offered her any drink she wanted, so who was she to turn him down.

"So, what is this 'Souless' thing you guys were talking about?"

The red-robed man, who had just sat back down next to the faunus, pulled out a scroll, and showed her a picture. The picture had a man and woman next to each other, both of which had the skin of Grimm on them.

"These people are Souless? I thought we were talking Grimm here."

"We are." The man took a sip. "Perhaps you heard of me. Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon. With me is Professor Peach, certified huntress and teacher of my school, and..."

He would've continued, if the red-robed man didn't _tch._ She turned towards him, eyeing him. "Not really polite, huh Red?"

He simply _tch'ed_ again, and Ozpin just shook his head.

"Forgive him, he's had a rough week. And then some. So tell me, miss...?"

"Zeta. Zeta Jones, mercenary extraordinaire, at your service."

Peach giggled. Ozpin sighed, and started again.

"Miss Jones, your former client was, as was stated before, a scientist who helped make the Souless. We want her back at Beacon, where we will interrogate her for more info. We would appreciate it if..."

"Sure, take her. This wasn't a job for me, just something to flush out the rats." Zeta waved towards the other patrons, making them flinch.

"We appreciate your cooperation. Is there anything you need? We do plan on compensation."

"No need for anything for me. My younger brother and I have our things covered."

"I see. Then onto our next topic." Ozpin gestured towards her sword. "I noticed you didn't take your sword out. Why?"

"I may be a merc, but I don't kill. Besides, ol' Jimmy there ain't worth the mess."

"And yet you were. If I may ask, what else could make you a target if you haven't killed, Miss Jones?"

She was about to answer when the red-robed man stood up suddenly, slamming his hands on the table. He moved over their bound captive, and grabbed her face. Zeta moved to stop him, but Peach stopped her.

"He needs to do this. Don't worry, he'll just rough her up a bit."

"A bit?" The red-robed man said, his voice so cold it sent shivers down her spine. He turned slightly, his eyes glowing a fearsome orange.

"Heh, if I did to her what the Souless have done, it wouldn't be a bit. Oh no, not at all." A demonic smile appeared on his face.

* * *

 _Empty room of the tavern_

"Did you know that a Souless has the ability of whatever Grimm it wears? And the victim's semblance and aura? In order to do that, lots of testing had to have been done." His hand released her face, revealing her tear-soaked face, pleading for mercy.

"A lot of testing. A lot of pain. A lot of... Sacrifices." His finger traced her nose, and then it moved on downward.

"Which means more victims..." His finger moved past her lips.

"...and more pain for their families..." Grazing over her chin.

"...and all for what? Manufactured Grimm? And I thought we already had enough..." the finger soon became a hand, gripping her chin.

"...Well you know what?" The other hand came around and slapped her hard, leaving a red mark on her right cheek.

"If you want some Grimm, I can take you as you are and leave you in Forever Fall, at the mercy of any Beowulf, Ursa, or even Deathclaws." The captive shook, her eyes wide in fear.

"But that's too bad. You won't be fed to Grimm." Relief showed on her face, only to be replaced by fear when he grabbed her neck.

"Oh no. That wouldn't be cruel enough for one of creators of Souless. No, you will find out..." He lifted her off the ground, and pulled her close to his face. "That Grimm aren't the thing you should worry about. Once I'm done with you..." His eyes glowed a demonic orange.

"You will run into Death's arm, grateful that he came for you." He threw her into the wall, where she stayed, thanks to the sword he pulled out and stuck between her left arm and chest. He ripped off her gag, and grabbed her forehead.

"But for now, you will answer my questions, and when your usefulness ends, you will answer for your crimes."

His lips moved, and she found herself bound to a black circle, indecipherable letters all around her.

"Now, let's begin." His words drowned out by her screams.

* * *

 _Tavern's Main Room_

"Is Red going to kill that woman? I thought you needed her."

Peach patted Zeta's head. "Oh, don't worry dear. He may want to, but he won't. He wants this info more than we do."

"Why?" Zeta asked, pushing Peach's hand away.

Ozpin sighed. "Half his team were... involuntarily involved with the Souless."

"So these Souless are really dangerous? I'm just asking since I never saw one."

Ozpin nodded. "Very much so. There are several reports where several Grimm get wiped out to just one, which is why this is so strange. Grimm don't attack themselves, there is no point to. We believe it has to do with the Souless human host, a hunter or huntress. Hence, why we have tried to capture a live Souless. However, all previous attempts failed because the Grimm part disappears after death, and something in them makes them suicide."

Zeta shook her head and sighed.

'This isn't really what I thought it would be. Seriously, an easy capture and then a few days of relaxation. Ah well, this seems more fun anyway.'

Ozpin cleared his throat, getting Zeta's attention. "If I may ask, would you like to come to my..."

When the captive was thrown onto the floor with a loud thump. The red-robed man had walked back in, only this time his hood was down, revealing a man younger than she thought he was. He was stretching, his glasses pushed up in such a way to hide his eyes.

"How'd it go, dear?" Peach asked while sipping her tea.

"As well as any dead end does." His voice seemed calm, at least compared to earlier. He plopped down into the seat next to Peach, and pulled out a canned drink from his robe.

"Where do you find the space to have things in your robe, Mr. Kitari?"

The red-robed man grinned. "A wizard never reveals his secrets, Oz."

"That's a magician's rule, dear." Peach said while giggling

He waved it off. "Whatever. Either way, this trip failed in us getting any actual info. Shall we head on back?"

"Just a moment, Mr. Kitari." Ozpin turned back to Zeta. "As I was saying, Miss Jones, would you like to come to my school?"

Zeta choked on her drink, Peach patting her back. "Are you serious? I have a good thing going here, not to mention my little brother..."

"Yeah, it's so good here, what with schemes being made and attempts on your life? Soooooooooo much better than Beacon." Dan sarcastically interrupted. Zeta turned to him, seeing a grin on his face, and scowled.

"As I was saying, I can't up and leave my brother like that!"

"No worries, Miss Jones. The tournament your brother went to happens to be at the Mistralian School of Hunters and Huntresses. After causing such a ruckus, they will keep him there, safe and sound."

Dan laughed. "I heard about that. He got signed up for the tournament, only to realize after the final match that this was a _student_ tournament. Still won, though." He laughed again. "It's funny to think that he can beat the _champion's school._ It wouldn't happen at Beacon.

Zeta then realized what he meant. "Wait, you called him Mr. Kitari. You don't mean he's..."

"He is Dan Kitari, an orphan of Beacon. He lost his parent long ago, and he followed their footsteps. He does them proud, make no mistake. Now, do you want to come to my school? I really can't let talent like yours get away."

She sighed. "Well, if my brother is really safe with the school here, then I'll go. Just let me get my things. Oh, and I suggest taking care of her." She pointed at the unconscious woman, and left the tavern.

Ozpin sighed. "So this was a dead end, and I have to tell Glynda to do the mission herself. This just keeps getting better."

Dan laughed. "Now we can go home, anyway. I'm starving anyway."

They got up, Peach giggling. "Don't worry, I make you something to eat, Dan."

"I can hardly wait."

* * *

 ** _So yeah, long break. I will make up for it though. And I let them read the four chapters about Team DMNZ. And they have full access to future chapters, too. As long as they don't spoil the story. Where are they, you ask? Busy reading these chapters. No Bio for Zeta, I kinda don't care for them. And I kinda described her. Except for height. She's 4'11"_ _(I think, not too sure how to type it)_ _and she is 16. Mal is 5'7", and N'than is 6 ft even. Yeah, I forgot to post their heights too. So sue me (pls don't, I don't want any trouble). That's all for now._**

 ** _~DarkJester420_**


	6. I never wanted to be a leader

_Beacon Campus, 2 days after Ozpin enrolls Zeta_

A young man walked around the fountain, looking lost. His golden hair was cut short, no longer covering his emerald eyes. Golden scales covered his neck, and continued down his back and arms. He walked around, shirtless and in black cargo pants, as if he was looking for something, or someone...

"N'than'el! Where are you, N'than'el? Please put on your shirt, this is a school!" Came from far behind. He took this time to hide behind the statue, opposite of the man who called out. He smiled.

'It pays to be a Faunus. Ugh, why do they want me in a shirt? These pants, I understand, but the shirt is meant for females. Wait, what was the other word for that? That's right, it's Wo-'

When Glynda grabbed his ear, and started to pull.

"Owowowowowowow okay okay I'll put it on Goodwitch! I'll put it on, so release the hostage!"

She ignored him, pulling his ear even harder.

* * *

N'than'el sat, chained to the chair and Goodwitch standing right behind him. Ozpin sat behind his desk, sighing before taking a sip of coffee.

"Do we have to have another talk on the importance of clothing?"

"PleaseGodnononononoPort'slecturesarebadenoughastheyarebutpleasedon'tmakehimgivemethetwentyfourhourlectureofdoooooooooooooooooooooooom!"

Ozpin and Glynda sighed in unison. To think that he couldn't even remember how to talk, his was astonishing. While there were moments where he didn't even want do anything, he still relearned everything within two days, and his body remembered all his training, whatever kind it was.

"Then we won't do the 'twenty four hour lecture of doom', which was only an hour long. Glynda, please release Mr. Drak. He really doesn't need to be bound like that."

Glynda hmphed. "He needs to be bound like that or else he'll use his semblance and escape. And besides," she said, putting her face close to his, "He needs to be taught a lesson."

N'than'el moved his head closer to hers and whispered, "I'd love to get some _private_ lessons from you, but please..." He pulled his arms and legs free, putting the white t-shirt on, "...Be gentle." And then he ran, Glynda right behind him as she tried to smack his head but missed. The doors closed before she ran through, stopping her in her tracks. She sighed again.

"Why does he think he can sexually harass me like that? If I ever get my hands on him I'll..." Glynda said as she strangled the air in front of her. After a few minutes, she calms down, and turns to an amused Ozpin. She hmphs again, and walks out of the room. Ozpins sips his coffee, sighing in contentment. He pulls out his scroll, and looks at it, tapping on it. He puts it down, sips his coffee again and looks out the window.

* * *

"So you found Mr. Drak, Glynda. How do you do it? I couldn't do it for the life of me."

Glynda turned towards Professor Oobleck, a frown on her face. She didn't want to talk about that young man, and yet here was a topic about him. Luckily, Port turned into the hallway they were in, and he quickly got their attention.

"Ah, my fellow teachers! Have you seen dear Malthazar? He seemed to have slipped off, and I was about to tell him of my exploits. Like the time where I fought off a Deathstalker with a cabbage..."

Glynda sighed. "First, N'than'el, now Malthazar. If Dan was a headache before, these two make him seem like an angel. Bartholomew, go help him find Malthazar, I need to keep an eye out for the students. Trying looking in Forever Fall, since he discovered the sap there, he's been there daily since arriving."

* * *

 _At that moment..._

Malthazar was slurping up the sap from a jar, sitting on the biggest of the Ursa corpses. After finishing it off, he sneezed, and he wiped off the sap with a napkin, throwing it into the fire. He sighed.

"This sap is the best."

* * *

"And where are you going, Glynda?" Port asked.

"To have tea with Peach. She wants me to join, and hopefully it'll soothe me. And I need it, thanks to these...children giving me non-stop headaches."

* * *

 _Also at that moment..._

Peach poured tea in Dan's cup, who was eating her cookies. She giggled, and wiped his face with a handkerchief. He looked at her, frowning slightly.

"Don't treat like a kid, Miss Peach."

"I can't help it, you are still so messy while eating."

"I can't help that, all your cookies are too delicious to stop eating and wipe my face."

She giggled again, then put on a thoughtful face. "Then maybe I should stop making the cookies."

"MOFEASCODMO!" Was all that came out of Dan's stuffed mouth. Peach giggled, and went back to wiping his face. A knock came from the door, which Dan answered (after he finished chewing) and there stood Zeta.

"I'd like to try that stuff Professor Peach called tea, is she there?"

* * *

 _Half an hour later, just outside of Beacon_

The first airship had just landed, and with it, all of Beacon's newest students had arrived. As Oobleck watched over them, he saw three cloaked figures. As he tried to call out, they walked away.

'Hm, well there shouldn't be any problem. We always have students like them, trying to hide their skill in any possible way...'

He lost his current thought, as a _clink_ sound grabbed his attention. He turned, and saw a small grappling hook on the top of the walls. Soon afterwards, Malthazar pulled himself up over the wall, a bulging bag on his back. He jumped down, landing perfectly on his feet. He began to walk, only to have Oobleck grab his shoulder.

"Just a moment, Mr. Malthazar. We have told multiple times, stop getting more of the sap. We already have enough jars that you have so graciously left in our fridges. We don't have anymore space for more."

Malthazar just shrugged. "Well, luckily there are some potential customers that just happened..."

"There will be no selling the sap. Or do we have to remind you of the 'Sap Tower' incident?"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. That was Port's for trying to use the sap to feed the captured Ursa. It also didn't help that he kept them in the same room with the sap. And I was the one who got rid of them, so I should be thanked. But no, I brought the sap here, I should be the only one..."

Oobleck sighed. "If you were a student you would've been punished more severely. Be glad you didn't get lectured like Port was."

Malthazar shivered. "If Goodwitch ever gets that mad at me, I might not survive. Well, I've got places to go, and time is money, so... kthnxbye!" And off he went, firing his crossbow grappling hook and swinging around towards the hangar.

Oobleck turned back towards the crowds of students, now even larger as the second ship had landed and dropped off more students. He sighed as he took a sip of the coffee, and watched the new students.

He hoped Ozpin knew what he was doing.

* * *

All the students were gathered in the auditorium, with Ozpin giving them the usual speech. Dan was in the rafters, napping while Zeta, N'than'el and Malthazar were at Ozpin's side. After his speech was done, he cleared his throat, and spoke again.

"In order to make sure of your safety, we have gathered a special team that will guard you after I am done speaking. Each one has proven themselves to either myself or one of the teachers, and they will given privileges equal to fourth year students. They are..." He motioned towards the trio.

"Malthazar, a mercenary whose accuracy is better than those with sight." Malthazar had just thrown an apple over the newer students heads, and shot it when it was just about to land on a student, causing her to faint. He grinned and waved as she was taken out of the room.

"N'than'el Drak, a faunus whose semblance allows him to change the flow of battle." N'than'el simply looked on, unaware of the female part of the students had already fallen for him and the boys to hate him. He smiled, flashing his white, pointed teeth, already quelling the boys rebellion.

"Zeta Jones, another mercenary who doesn't even need to draw her sword to beat her enemies." Zeta winked, and slammed her sword into the platform, her sword going right through it. The students had been shocked silent by the show of force, which she answered by blowing a kiss towards no one in particular.

"And last, but certainly not least, Dan Kitari, a student who has never failed a mission." Dan was still in the rafters, napping, yet he needed no action to show of. All of the older students were whispering, and comments could be heard.

"Uwah, you mean Merciless Dan?"

"He's in that team? Oh god..."

"Him? But all I've ever seen him do is nap!"

"Yeah, same here!"

"Well, no one has seen him in action unless they are fourth years like he is."

"Eh? But I heard he's only 16!"

Murmurs were silencend by Ozpin clearing his throat. He took a quick sip of his coffee, and continued.

"Together, they make the Team DMNZ, led by Da..."

When a large red rune appeared in front of Ozpin. Glynda stepped between him and it, when a voice spoke.

"Are you kidding me me Ozpin?"

Everyone looked up, and saw a pair of orange eyes glaring at Ozpin. Glynda started to speak when he interrupted her.

"I said, are you kidding me, Ozpin?" His eyes glowed woth an intensity that made even the fourth year students shudder. The trio behind Ozpin were confused by Dan's sudden change.

"This is no joke, . Now, come down h..."

Dan landed in front of Ozpin, his face inches from Ozpin's. Glynda turned to scold him, but his next words stopped her.

"Then here's my answer. Goodbye." He turned and walked away.

"You will come back here and listen to what he..." Glynda started to say.

"The day he comes and makes me. Unless you want to try?" His icy words rung through the air as he continued to walk. She was about to cast a spell when the rune from earlier moved to right behind him.

"Let my enemies not see me coming." Came out of Dan's mouth as red smoke blew out, obscuring everyone's vision. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

* * *

Dan was already at Beacon's gate, about to leave when a voice he knew too well spoke.

"Leaving, Dan?"

He stopped, and turned towards Professor Peach, who was standing a few feet away. He said nothing, his eyes glowing with fury. She smiled a sad smile, and was about to talk when Zeta caught up.

"What the hell, Kitari?! You should be happy your leader! Why'd you go beserk back there?!"

"Happy?" His voice barely a whisper, he pulled up his hood. His orange eyes shone bright under his hood. "You think I should be happy? That he gave me another chance?" Malthazar and N'than'el had just caught up when he laughed. His laughter was cold and mocking, as his hand covered his eyes for a second.

"Oh, but I'm fine with being pissed. You see, now I see Ozpin as he is, a senile old fool who's belief in second chances is misplaced."

"I don't believe it is, Mr. Kitari." Ozpin, along with the rest of the teachers were standing in front of the door inside Beacon. He walked foward, his cane tapping the concrete below. "I believe that you are going to stay and defend the students."

Dan looked at Ozpin, when Glynda strode towards him, and slapped him. She adjusted her glasses, her riding crop in hand.

"Apologize, Mr. Kitari. You know better..."

When he slapped her back. She was sent reeling, her glasses sent flying. She turned to him in disbelief. Everyone, including Ozpin, was shocked beyond words.

"I will never apologize to that fool, and anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool as well."

He turned back around, and looked up. He raised his hand in the air, as if he was grasping something, then let it fall.

"I will never again be a leader, even if I get killed by a thousand Grimm. Even if I was tortured for a hundred years. If any one of you think that I will stay, you're wrong."

He turned back around, his eyes glowing brighter than before.

"If anyone wants me to stay..."

He drew his sword, and gripped it tightly.

"Make me."

* * *

 ** _Aaaaaaaaaand cliffhanger!_**

 ** _Yeah, I decided to take a few days to write a chapter, and I feel that it works best that way. Better than spending the entire night on a chapter and then find out I didn't proofread it enough. Ah well, as long as you guys enjoy it._**

 ** _Also, thanks for the reads. Only one fav, but that doesn't really bother me. Much. *cries in a corner* No really. I'm crying because there's 70ish readings of my fanfic. Not alot compared to the bigger ones, but it's great news for me. I was expecting only a few._**

 ** _Ruby: Eh? But I liked the fanfic._**

 ** _Thank you, Ruby. Can I get a hug?_**

 ** _Ruby: Sure. *hugs*_**

 ** _Yang: LET THE SHIPPING BEGIN!_**

 ** _Eh? Wait, I'm being shipped?_**

 ** _Ruby: Yeah, where are we getting shipped to?_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Yang:..._**

 ** _Weiss: Now look at what you've done. Besides, everyone knows it's WhiteRose._**

 ** _Blake: *holds sign with a ladybug on it*_**

 ** _Oh god, this is the shipping wars._**

 ** _Ruby: I still don't onow where we're going..._**

 ** _Ugh, well... I'll explain it tomorrow. I need some sleep. In the meantime, time to let my readers suffer while I rest in comfort. Muahahahahahaha!_**

 ** _...But I am a benevolent being. Once I rest, I shall start the next chapter. And if you support DarkRose, then please keep doing so._**

 ** _Yang: But what about..._**

 ** _Yang, no. That's incest. I think it is, anyway. You guys have the same dad._**

 ** _Yang: Ew, no. I was going to ask if you where going to write more fanfics._**

 ** _No you weren't. But yeah, I plan to. Why?_**

 ** _Yang: No reason._**

 ** _Well, Night all!_**

 ** _~DarkJester420 amd Team RWBY_**


	7. Unexpected Battle?

_**Before we get to the chapter, I decided to do a favorite character poll. Please send you vote via PM with the name of your five favorite characters. Here are the rules:**_

 _ **1\. You can choose any character used in the fanfic, even the original characters from RWBY (while Professor Peach was mentioned, this Peach is my OC.)**_

 _ **2\. No duplicates. You can't just put, say, Ozpin 5 times. Otherwise, there might be some insane poll numbers.**_

 _ **3\. You can choose fewer than 5, hell, you can choose just 1 if you like. Makes things easier when I go to counting.**_

 _ **4\. One vote a person. Same reasoning (kinda) as rule 2.**_

 _ **5\. The most popular character will get their own fanfic, and if their is a tie, Then we vote again on who gets their fanfic first. We don't want me to overwork on the fanfics and lower the quality, do we? I will get to the other person, so don't worry.**_

 ** _If you need a list of people in the fanfic, just look through the fanfic itself._**

 ** _Ruby: So we can't be in it?_**

 ** _Oh, right. I think I can bend the rules and let you be in the list too. You girls are kinda in the fanfic._**

 ** _Yang: If I win, I want to have a harem of hotties!_**

 ** _Uh, no. I'm not going to make harem stories._**

 ** _Weiss: He seems to have some decency, now if we could make him stop the swearing._**

 ** _That's something entirely different. Language helps express emotion, even if the words are frowned upon._**

 ** _Blake: *nods*_**

 ** _And now, back to the chapter._**

* * *

Dan stood, his sword at the ready. Ozpin took a step foward, and a black rune appeared in front of him. He began to speak when Dan yelled out.

"May the orbs of darkness fly at those who fight me." Ten small, black orbs flew from the rune and surrounded Dan, with one flying past Ozpin's head. Ozpin stopped, watching Dan with a curious expression on his face. Glynda stepped foward, anger clear on her face.

"How dare you attack the man who helped you! He raised you, trained you, kept you healthy, and this is the thanks he gets?!" Dan looked at Glynda. She swung her hand, conjuring a pair of purple spears. She flicked her wrist, sending one of them at him.

"How dare I? He did nothing after he picked us up. Peach raised me, she is my parent! Ozpin only sent us on missions for the money we needed, and looked how that worked!" He swung his sword at an incoming spear of purple energy. "He sent us on the mission which led to Clara's death! He didn't stop Jack from leaving, which led to his! He could've stopped Alice from leaving, since she wanted to talk to him, but he didn't, and where is she?! She ran away!"

As the other purple spear came flying towards Dan, two black orbs blocked it. He charged forward, swinging his sword at Glynda, who blocked with her crop. He pulled his head back, and headbutted her, her aura taking the hit. "He has done nothing to save my team, and you want me to stop?!" He jumped back, as Port's axe came smashing down towards him.

"So you'll attack me just because you want me to be a leader?" Dan asked, when a rocket came flying towards him. Another two black orbs blocked the attack as Dan charged Oobleck. Port swung the axe, which Dan dodged by rolling under it. A black orb flew towards Port, which he blocked using the side of his axe. Dan threw a punch at Port, only to be blocked by Ozpin's cane. With all of his strength, Ozpin pushed Dan back, only to have the four black orbs fly towards him. Glynda managed to block the attack using her barrier, then both Ozpin swung their weapons at Dan, which he blocked using his sword, holding the blade with his left hand. Dan was about to counter when Peach yelled out.

"Stop!" She had jumped in front of Dan, shielding him from further attacks.

The teachers jumped back, their weapons at the ready except for Ozpin, who just simply stood still.

"Why are you stopping us? He wants to leave, Sakura! He can't, we need him to stay and defend Beacon with us! We can't let him end up like his..." Glynda started, but Ozpin waved his hand in front of her. He lifts up his cane and grabs the middle of it.

"Dan Kitari, if you truly blame me for what happened, then why did you blame yourself that day?"

Silence. Dan's eyes dim slightly, then he readjusted his grip on his sword, using one hand.

"...It seems you are set in not being a leader. So be it. However, to gain the freedom of choice in this matter..."

Ozpin pulls the cane apart, revealing a thin blade. He grips it tightly, and swings it to the side.

"...Show me your resolve!"

Ozpin charges forward, swinging his sword at inhuman speed.

* * *

N'than'el, Zeta, and Malthazar watch in awe as Ozpin rushes forward. Peach tries to stop him, but Dan pushes her aside and starts his own charge. Their blades meet with a loud _clang_ as sparks fly. Dan tired to push Ozpin, but he ends uup pushed back himself. Ozpin goes for a stab, which Dan dodges with a roll. He swings as Ozpin rushes towards him, trying to knock the blade away. Ozpin easily parries it, and kicks him back a few feet.

"Is that all you have, Mr. Kitari? Defence is good only for defending, while all I have to do is break your defence. Much like the first Souless broke through yours."

Dan swings his sword, only for it to fly harmlessly by Ozpin's head as his knee connects to Dan's chin. Stunned, Dan yells out in desperation, " Let the black lighting assault my enemies!". The black rune spits out a large, black bolt, heading straight for Ozpin. Ozpin raises his sword to block just in time for the bolt to hit him.

Smoke obscured the battlefield, keeping Ozpin from view. Dan rasied his sword as the black rune grew to his height, and Dan started chanting in a low voice. The dust cleared, and Ozpin was standing with his feet apart. He held his blade so the blade ran diagonally across his chest, his eyes on Dan. As Dan's charged his spell, a humorless laugh rang through the air. Everyone turned around except for Dan, who was facing that direction.

Three figures, wearing brown cloaks, were watching the battle. The middle figure, towrring over the others, was the one laughing. His teeth, or fangs, as they were sharpened to a point, shone bright against the figure's shadowed face. He calmed down, and he only said two words.

"Kill them."

* * *

Malthazar jumped back from the attack, staff flying inches from his face as N'than'el blocked the other cloaked figure's kick. The staff wielding cloaked figure was the shortest of the three, and her hands revealed her gender. She held the staff with one hand, showing off it's white gleam and length, easily as long as she was tall. The kicker was completely covered in bandages, hiding every inch of skin under the cloak the figure wore.

Zeta ran in for a quick attack, but the kicker intervened, hitting the blade aside as he came in for a jab. N'than'el caught the punch, and swung the captor over his shoulder, relasing at the right time to throw. Malthazar drew Artemis and fired a bolt. The staff wielder blocked the attack, and the kicker ran in and threw a punch, scoring a hit on Malthazar, sending him flying. Zeta caught him, but the staff wielder smashed her staff into Artemis, sending both mercenaries into the wall and knocking them out.

N'than'el charged the staff wielder, grabbing hold of it and trying to pull it from her grip. The kicker tried to kick N'than'el, but he used the staff to block it. The staff wielder, taking advantage of the action, spun the staff out of N'than'el's hands and smacked his head, knocing him out.

"So weak~ So weak~" the kicker said in a sing-song voice, revealing him to be a man. The staff wielder remained silent, twirling her weapon around. The taller cloaked figure started laughing again.

"Your hunters have been beaten, Headmaster of Beacon! And by used products!"

Glynda got herself between the cloaked trio and the unconcious, and moved them seemingly too fast to catch. Ozpin turned around, his sword at the ready. He cleared his throat, and when he spoke, calmness emanated from him.

"May I presume you be the creator of the Souless? Mr..."

The taller one ripped his cloak off, revealing a masked man with gray hair. His black suit covered most of his body, and he didn't seem to have any weapons at all.

"Ah yes, manners. I have destroyed the name I was born with, so please, call me Mr. Grimm. A quaint name, don't you think?"

Ozpin didn't have the chance to answer as a black sword flew from Dan's rune as he yelled out, the sword going for Mr. Grimm. The staff wielder blocked the attack, breaking the sword. Dan charged forward, pushing against the staff and holding her in place as he raised his left arm. The black rune rose, over his head and aimed for Mr. Grimm again. Dan grinned, as he shouted out.

"LET THE FIST OF GOD SMASH THE GUILTY!"

And a large fist, pure black and larger than Dan, flew from the rune and hit Mr. Grimm. Smoke once again covered the area, filling the area with tension. Dan was about to bring his left arm down to attack the staff wielder...

When a large scapel flew through his shoulder, cutting through it and slicing his arm off. He kept himself from yelling, and jumped back from the staff wielder's attack. His remaning hand flew to the bleeding area, lips pursed together. Peach was at his side instantly, bandaging what was left of his shoulder. Mr. Grimm _tsk_ ed, wagging his finger, unharmed. The staff wielder twirled the staff again.

"I was talking, you know. So rude. And those Souless, as you call them, were mere child's play compared to their sucessors. Wouldn't you agree, dear Daisy?

The staff wielder turned towards Mr. Grimm and bowed, getting on one knee.

"It is only thanks to you that I live, master."

Her voice rung through Dan's ears, as he blacked out.

* * *

 _Beacon Courtyard, many years ago..._

 _"I can't believe they would leave their children at Beacon! We're teachers, not babysitter!" Glynda yelled out, her hair let down and down past her shoulders. Ozpin simply sipped his coffee, following Glynda._

 _"I don't know why you're complaining, Glynda. These children are here because of their parents mission, which we assigned them. I can only think of this as fair. Now come, we need to find them. Children tend to hide for all day if you don't find them."_

 _A giggle came from the top of the statue, and a winged young girl sat on the top of the statue. Her white wings fluttered, shaking loose some fluffy down._

 _"Princess Alice, please cone down from your throne. Otherwise we cannot have lunch."_

 _The young girl glided down, landing on Ozpin's shoulders before flapping her wings one last time. Her silver blue hair covered her eyes as she giggled. Ozpin chuckled as two boys were rolling around in the dirt behind him, at least they were before Glynda pulled them apart by their collars, lecturing them the entire time. Ozpin turned to the boys, and as he put the mug on the ground, his hands flew to the tops of their heads._

 _"Now why did such brave knights such as you two start fighting?"_

 _The younger one, his brown hair ruffled, began to cry._

 _"H-h-he said I have to be a squire!"_

 _The older one pulled his bald and brown head free from the hand, and ran from Ozpin. Glynda caught him again, his ear grabbed and pulled, forcing him back towards the headmaster._

 _"He hasn't proven himself yet. Why would an unproven knave be allowed to defend a princess?"_

 _Ozpun smiled as he planned his words. He chuckled as he spoke._

 _"He can't prove himself, Sir Jack, if you don't give him a chance."_

 _Jack lost himself in thought. After a few seconds, he nodded his head wisely._

 _"Good point." His hand flew to the younger boy's, pulling him along._

 _"Come, knave Dan, we will find you adragon to slay, then you'll be a knight."_

 _Dan smiled as he was lead away, only walk into a young girl. Her short, black hair fluttered as she fell on her bottom. Dan hid behind Jack, as he never met this girl before. She got up, a smile on her face as she ran behind Jack, facing Dan._

 _"Hi there! We haven't met yet, right? I'm..._

* * *

Dan forced himself awake, getting to his knees. Professor Peach tried to keep him from it, but he kept himself like that. He used his remaning arm to help himself up, and when he looked at the cloaked staff wielder, her cloak was gone. He saw what he wished he could see again...

"Clara Rosenburg." Ozpin said.

"...or at least, that was you old name. Now, you are Daisy, my dear Beowulf Souless." Mr. Grimm interjected. He took some of her hair in his hands, bringing it to his nose. He took a deep breath, then laughed again. "And you still smell of flowers. How lovely."

Dan felt himself lose consciousness as he watched his partner stand next to the creator of the Souless. As he did, he heard a voice speak to him.

"...Do you require power?"

* * *

 ** _Yeah another cliffhanger. So what?_**

 ** _Also, in case I didn't make this clear, the extra chapter wasn't relevant to the story. It was a prechapter, so to speak. I wanted to introduce Dan's old teammates, but I liked this was better. More action._**

 ** _So yeah, poll for favorite character in fanfic. Also review if you don't mind. And if more people favorite the story I'd be thrilled, but again, reviews are better. See y'all next chapter!_**

 ** _Yang: Wait, no chat with us? Not on my watch!_**

 ** _Eh? But I'm tired, I worked on the chapter till late. At least three hours on this chapter today, not to mention the other nights. So sleepy..._**

 _Yang: Dude, you are talking with us._

 _ ***si**_ ** _gh* Fine. What do you want to talk about?_**

 ** _Ruby: Oo, how about we..._**

 ** _No god. Otherwise we'll be up all night, and I can't do that._**

 ** _Weiss: I agree, I need beauty sleep. Let's stop here._**

 ** _Yes, the voice of reason! Sleep..._**

 ** _Yang: *groans* c'mon guys..._**

 ** _*snores*_**

 ** _Blake: *finishes up the chat and pulls on lamp cord*_**

 ** _~DarkJester420 and Team RWBY (Lazy Author (Yang was here))_**


	8. Kid, let's make a deal

**_Heya, long time no update! Yeah I suck. Writer's block is a bitch. And you know, being completely worn out by lifetime events makes it hards to make em fanfics at night. Ah well, shit happens._**

 ** _Ruby: Welcome back, anyway!_**

 ** _Thank you. The poll seems to not be working, so it's cancelled for now. Also, I'll be posting new stories anyway, so screw it._**

 ** _Yang: Eh, it's been so long, I bet you won't have any readers_**

 ** _*realization* *Undertale hit sound* -999999999_**

 ** _Blake: *comforts author*_**

 ** _Weiss: Enjoy the chapter, whoever you are!_**

* * *

 _Dan's Mind_

Darkness. It was all he could see. Not that he could see anyway, he was in so much pain. Why was he in pain? He went to scratch his head, but he couldn't feel his left hand scratching...

Oh, that's why. He laughed at himself, despite the situation.

"So, looks like I'm not dead. Yet, anyway. Ah well, still got the rest of the day. Wish I could see though."

Just then, two rows of purple flames lit up, not lighting the room up at all. He could see himself, or rather, through himself. He could also make out a figure a few feet away, but other than that, it was still complete darkness. Suddenly, a voice boomed thruoughout the darkness.

"Kid, I asked you a question. You want power or not?"

Dan turned towards the figure, hearing the voice come from that direction. "Depends on whether or not it will help out in eliminating the Souless."

"Kid, that'll depend on our deal."

"And what kinda deal is that?"

The voice chuckled, shaking Dan around. "Well this is interesting. You're definitely the first person to ever actually strike up a conversation like this. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's short and sweet, but most people are more 'Where is this? Who are you? Ahhhhh!', which is fun the first few times, but then annoying afterwards."

"You didn't answer my question, although I think I know what you're going to say..."

"It's simple. You give me some aura, I give you some of mine. I'll even boost your semblance for good measure."

"Sounds too good to be true."

"Yeah, well there are rules. First off, you can give me the aura at anytime, and get the same amount from me. And if you try to take more, you'll turn into what I am. Someday. Who knows, never had anyone long enough to find out if the deal affects them negatively. Also, if the amount we agreed on you giving isn't met, you die. So no pressure."

"You say that like your aura something big, but I can't sense it. Besides, there is three fighting machines out of wherever this place is, and they already took out three trained fighters. What makes you think you can take them?"

The voice seemed to think, leaving the darkness silent again.

"...Fair point. Three on one does seem a bit unfair. Alright, I'll give you a free sample on how powerful I am. But after that, let's make a deal..."

"Listen, if your as powerful as you say you are, I'll give you all my aura."

"Oooo, a complete partnership off the bat? I'll bite, kid. Be prepared to be amazed, kid. Oh, and for future references, I'm called..."

* * *

 _Beacon Courtyard_

"This is bad, Glynda." Oobleck was bleeding from his forehead, his rocket launcher cut in half. Port was barely standing, his axe holding off Daisy's staff, while Goodwitch was sending purple spears at the bandaged guy, although he dodged them easily. Ozpin was keeping Mr. Grimm from swinging his huge scapel by holding it against the wall with his cane sword. Peach had bandaged Dan's shoulder as best as she could, and had begun to treat the knocked out hunters.

"Then please keep from the comments, since I am actually fighting."

Oobleck flinched, while Peach began to look over the injuries. She had turned away from Dan when he got up. She turned back around, grabbing him in a hug.

"Dan! You shouldn't be up yet! Is what I'd like to say, but we need to get out of here!"

Dan merely pulled himself out of her hug, and walked towards the fight.

"Dan...?"

Oobleck, hearing Peach speak, turned and saw Dan approaching. "Mr. Kitari, get out of here while you can. Get more help and..."

When Dan brushed by him as well. Soon, the professors and the attackers noticed Dan getting closer. Mr. Grimm grinned, laughter in his voice.

"Oh dear, I already took care of you. And my scapel is faster than those runes you use. Still, if I get you as well, that means more Souless underlings!"

He would've gone into more of a rant if a new voice hadn't spoken out.

"Oh god, we got another mad scientist as a baddie? Ah well, at least he's got some interesting toys!"

Everyone froze. The voice sounded... demonic. Even the Souless stopped.

"Dan, was that you...?" Ozpin said, dreading the answer.

"So that's this kid's name. No, although he sends his regards. I am, well..."

That was when a thin, ragged tome flew from Dan's robe, landing in his hand. Where his eyes were, purple orbs glowed.

"... Just call me Azmodeus."

He took the tome and smacked his severed shoulder with it. It stuck, opening and spitting out pages. The cover stretched out, getting as long as his remaining arm in a matter of seconds. The pages then flew onto the cover, sticking to it. The cover rolled itself in a cylinder, which began to shape itself into a new arm.

The new arm matched Dan's red robe, runes going down it. It's fingers were pointed, yet other than that, it was like his old arm. Azmodeus bent the new limb, testing it out. Daisy knocked Port aside, charging at Azmodeus. She swung her staff...

Only for it to swish through the air. He reappeared a few feet back, standing in a large, purple rune. He _tsked_ , the pointer finger wagging.

"Really now, you think that SOME people would wait a bit. I only just got the thing, and you were trying stop me from using it. Oh well, it's not everyday I can find a host quite like this."

Daisy swung her staff again, only for it to hit Azmodeus' arm and shatter. She was about to back up, when she was grabbed by her collar and smashed into the ground.

"Oh dear, it seems that I put just a little too much strength. Oh well." Azmodeus shrugged, turning around towards the bandaged man and Mr. Grimm. "So, I'll deal with the nutty scientist in a bit, but first, let's run up to Mummy Dearest." The purple rune flashed, and he was gone. He reappeared behind the mummy, only for him to backflip towards Daisy, and pull her out of the hole. Mr. Grimm kicked Ozpin to the side, and swung the huge scapel at Azmodeus.

Only for Azmodeus to block it with his new arm, sliding a few feet. Mr. Grimm laughed as the mummy appeared at his side, Daisy on his shoulder. Mr. Grimm whistled, and the ground shook. A huge, black hand appeared slowly over Beacon's wall, and soon an even larger Beowulf towered over them. As the Beowulf's claws closed over Mr. Grimm's group, it howled, drowning out all other sounds. When the claws closed, they stayed that way for a few seconds, then they pulled apart, with no one standing where Mr. Grimm's group was. It raised it's clawed hand, and was about to smash down, Azmodeus raised his own hands, summoning several runes. The runes spat lightning towards the giant Beowulf, hitting it dead on and stunning it.

A black rune appeared a few inches from Azmodeus' new hand, which he aimed at the giant. The rune stayed where he aimed it, as he brought his fist back. He smirked.

"Let's see how this'll work."

And he swung his fist at the rune. When it hit, a purple beam erupted from it and flew through the Beowulf, leaving a large hole in it's chest. It fell away feom the school, already dissolving. Azmodeus turned towards the professors, who, except for Ozpin, had their jaws dropped. He smirked again, the purple orbs shirking into thin lines.

"I'd say it worked well. Welp, time for a nap!

And he fell over, unconscious.

* * *

 _Dan's Mind_

"Impressed, kid? Take it from me, you ain't gonna take shit from anybody with my power."

"... Why are you offering your power like that? You gain nothing from it."

"Kid, first and foremost, I am a business man. Yeah, nothing gained for me cept some aura, but there's more to that."

"And what is that? I see no way it benefits you."

"Well, I get to actually see the world as long as you and I are partners. Besides, I made the deal to help you out, kid."

Azmodeus chuckled after that, shaking the room.

"Now, I think you'll need some R&R now. Night, kid."

Something hits Dan, and he feels sleep take him.

* * *

 _ **And that's all folks. More chapters on the way, just gotta get them made. Expect weekly updates to all stories, and if they don't update, just assume I'm getting writer's block/tired. Ruby and the gang are already asleep, since it's 1 in the morning (laughs)**_

 _ **Keep an eye out for other fanfics I'm gonna be uploading.**_

 _ **~DarkJester420**_


	9. You're Not at Fault

**_Nothing to say here, on with the chapter!_**

* * *

 _Beacon infirmary, ? Days since Mr. Grimm appearance_

Dan laid in the bed, IVs in his remaining arm. He had been sleeping ever since that faithful encounter with Mr. Grimm and his Souless, and with no sign of waking up. Zeta, Malthazar, and N'than'el had recovered almost instantaneously compared to him, staying only a single night. They stayed in the infirmary, watching over their supposed leader.

"... Why am I even waiting for this idiot? Ozpin said I don't get my reward till we clear out these Souless, and I gotta eat to live somehow." Malthazar said, throwing a knife into the air and catching it with ease.

"That idiot is the only one of us who was able to fight then, and I rather not go into a suicide mission without the one who can fight the giant scapel guy." Zeta said as she wiped her sheath.

"Yeah, and he just about attacked Ozpin! Don't know about you, but I rather not be his next target."

N'than'el stood in the corner, quietly thinking.

"So he's a bit of a loose cannon. Big deal. We should be so lucky that he might be the only cannon we got. Let's hope you're not the one aiming."

Malthazar laughed. "Oh, is that a crack at the blind guy, shorty? At least I might to be able to reach the cannon completely!"

"You mean _after_ you find it first. And why would you even need to use said cannon when you don't want to wait for it? Honestly, either wait or go. I could do without your blind hand dropping the knife on yourself and being stuck to the floor because of it."

"Go to hell, shorty. I'd rather drop the knife on my head and not listen to your squeaky voice again. But you see, I need the money, honey."

That sent shivers done her spine. "Don't call me honey, otherwise the next time it's said, it'll be the nurse giving you applesauce through a straw."

They kept bickering like that, until Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Peach walked into the room. Ozpin took a single look at Dan, and shook his head.

"Still not waking up, Dan? You seem to always give me more trouble than I need."

N'than'el walked over to Ozpin, silently glaring at him. "Ozpin, answers. Now. Why would this guy," he gestured to Dan, "want to leave so much he would fight? And who was the scapel wielding nutcase?"

Goodwitch was about to berate him, but Ozpin shook his head.

"In order to answer your first question, I would like to get any others out of the way. We know nothing about Mr. Grimm, as he calls himself, other than he is an important part of the Souless."

"You already explained what Souless are, Ozpin. I want info on this Kitari guy."

"Dan Kitari is the child of Ken and Jen Kitari, who died along with three other children's parents." Ozpin stopped talking and walked towards the window. "These four children, Dan Kitari, Clara Rosenburg, Jack Hue, and Alice Jace, were adopted by us all, you could say."

Peach spoke up, continuing what Ozpin was saying. "There were inseparable, those four. And skilled, too. They all wanted to be trained, and after taking the first year exam, they were hunters and huntresses in training before they were ten. We made sure to keep this was a secret team of sorts, since they were all prodigies. They kept the Grimm around Beacon on an all tilme low for about six years. Until the first Souless attack..."

* * *

 _Beacon, a full week before D: Dan Kitari_

 _"Dan, did you fight with Alice again?" Clara asked, lookong at Dan lay in the rafters. He opened one of his eyes, sleepily yawning._

 _"Eh, a little. But no worries, for as long as I live, I will make it u..." He said before faking sleep and snoring. Clara didn't laugh, just stood there looking at him. He sighed before getting up, and he let himself fall to the floor, landing perfectly._

 _"You should apologize so she doesn't get angrier."_

 _"Yeah, because she needs to be right or otherwise she'll blow a blood vessel. Which might actually be cool, since the only blood we actually see dissolves with the Grimm we kill. Who knows, she might be able to use it to blind the enemy."_

 _Clara sighed. "You're not going to, are you?"_

 _"Nope. Now, want to have some fun in town?"_

 _She sighed again, nodding. She knew when to give him some time to decide for himself._

* * *

 _Vale_

 _After a quick visit to their dorm for a change of clothes, the pair of orphans wondered the streets of Vale. Whenever Clara wasn't looking, Dan would sneak glances at her._

 _He was in love, after all. Not many girls like Clara existed, and he knew it. He wanted to actually go out on a date, but he couldn't find the courage to. He could see Alice and Jack teasing him when they got back, all in revenge for the prank he pulled. Who knew feathery faunus don't like syrup and feathers from a pillow?_

 _"Dan? Remnant to Dan!" Clara said, her hand waving in front of his face. He didn't notice, so deep in his thoughts. She shrugged, walking behind him. After jumping up onto a bench, she leaned over his ear and blew on it. He jerked, knocking her off balance and him unto the ground. She kept trying not to fall, but finally lost to gravity as she fell on top of Dan._

 _Silence. Her eyes stared into his, a blush already filling her face._

 _"Uh, hi."_

 _"Hi. Is this where you seduce me? Because I'm willing to try being seduced." Dan said jokingly. At that point, Clara had pushed herself off him, getting some distance between them._

 _"I'll take that as a no. Well, I'm going to drop some coins in the fountain, be right back." He left, although a little too quickly. Clara shook herself, not believing her luck._

 _"Ugh, why does love make me do this?! He was right there, I could've confessed then and there." Whacking herself on the head, she paced. She stopped in place, thinking about how close their faces were..._

 _Dan was walking alone, berating himself for... whatever that was. Yeah, like he'd be able to get seduced by his crush. And his excuse? Coins for the fountain? Weak. He stopped thinking when he heard ragged breathing from the bush..._

 _Clara decided to follow Dan. She was going to confess right now, and hope that he would like her back. When there was moaning coming from the other side of the tree..._

 _He fought. He wasn't sure for how long, since the... thing he was fighting kept healing it's wounds. But that couldn't be right, since it was wearing a Grimm mask, and Grimm don't have aura. He heard a screech, and Clara burst through with another thing on her heels. His sword blocked a claw going for her, and she smacked another claw away from Dan..._

 _The Things were losing, another blow and it would be two versus one. Dan was about to cleave one of them, when four spears came flying towards Dan's back..._

 _Clara had jumped between them, spears drove deep in her stomach. Dan turned and saw her fall over. He couldn't remember what he did afterwards, but soon the pair of things were smouldering. He ran over to Clara, trying to stop the bleeding. He ripped his shirt, bandaging anything red. He pulled out his scroll, yelling for medical help. He held her close, trying to stop death._

 _Clara smiled, watching him try to save her. But he couldn't. She knew she was dying. She pulled him closer, her arms around his neck._

 _"So, this is it, huh, Dan?"_

 _"Don't say that, help will be coming! Just don't die on me!"_

 _"We had a great time together, so much so I don't want it end."_

 _"It won't, we'll do more stuff! Anything you want, just keep your eyes open!"_

 _"Anything I want? You promise, Dan? Because there's something you can do for me..."_

 _"Anything! I'll spend all my lien to get you clothes! Food! Games! Just stay with me!"_

 _"I want to see your smile. Just let me see you smile...one last time."_

 _"But it won't be the last time! Just stay alive, please!"_

 _"Dan, please?" Clara's eyes met his. He couldn't say anything more, tears falling freely down his face. He looked away from her, then when his face turned towards hers, he was smiling._

 _"This good enough, Clara? I want to do more for you if it's not..."_

 _"No, this... is good enough...just like you are, Dan. I hope you..." She started, but then stopped. Her breathing slowed, and her arms fell to the side. He caught her hand in his._

 _"Clara, please, just stay with me. I don't want our time together to end! Ever!"_

 _"...Dan, just one more thing?... Promise you'll never forget... our time together."_

 _"THERE'S NO WAY I'LL FORGET MY FIRST LOVE! JUST HANG IN THERE A LITTLE LONGER!"_

 _She smiled one last time, her other hand reaching up to touch his face, only to fall again, but never rise again._

 _Dan screamed, long and loud. He had lost a partner._

* * *

 _Beacon Courtyard, next day_

 _The funeral was going on, everyone crying. They missed the kind girl who helped anyone, the girl who lived a life in school and still loved it. Dan stayed next to her coffin, clad in black robes and hood up. Jack wore a black suit, and Alice, her own black suit on and wings covering her face._

 _After all the farewells were said, a torch was pulled out and was about to be lit. Dan shook his head and instead said an incantation:_

 _"May the flames cleanse your ashes and send them to fair winds",_

 _and the coffin soon became a blazing fire, engulfing Clara Rosenburg._

 _Once the funeral was over, it drizzled as the guests and students left. Dan stayed near where Clara was, on his knees. Alice walked over with Jack, tears streaming down their faces._

 _"Dan, we got to go now." Alice said with a break in her voice. Dan stayed on his knees._

 _"Come on, pal. We still need you." Jack said, a small smile on his face._

 _"Clara needed me, too. And I couldn't save her. Seems like anyone who needs me dies so far."_

 _Alice kicked Dan, sending him flying into the wall. "Watch what you say, Kitari. Clara died because she decided to save you, not because of anything else."_

 _Dan pushed himself up, standing now. "I'll say what I want to say. I failed Clara. I let her down. I let her die. I. Let. Her. Die. **I. Should. Have. Died. Instead.** " Another kick made a small crater._

 _"No. One. Should. Have. Died. Dan, you are not at fault."_

 _"... Stop it."_

 _"You did not kill her."_

 _"Stop it."_

 _"You stopped those Grimm from attacking other people."_

 _" **I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED THEM FROM ATTACKING PERIOD!** **SHOULD HAVE PAID MORE ATTENTION BEHIND ME! SHOULD HAVE DIED INSTEAD! THEN, SHE WOULD BE ALIVE AND WELL! SHE SHOULD BE HERE, LIVING AND BREATHING! INSTEAD, SHE'S GONE!"**_

 _Alice slapped Dan across the face, tears renewed. "Yeah, and now we're left with with her idiot partner!"_

 _When he slapped her back. She was sent reeling away from him, landing in Jack's arms. They both looked at him, seeing his orange orbs grow hard._

 _"Then go. Leave. Stay away from the idiot! Then you won't die trying to save the idiot! Because he's an idiot who leaves death wherever he goes! Fly away far from me, and never return!"_

* * *

"That night, Ms. Alice Jace left Beacon. She left eveything but her weapons and the clothes on her back. Jack Fyr would soon leave on a lead about the weird Grimm, but we lost contact with him an hour afterwards, only to be turned into one of them. Six days later, it would attack the city and Dan was sent to kill it." Peach took a ragged breath, tears rolling down her face.

"And that is how Team JACK split apart, leaving Dan Kitari by himself. He blames himself, and by extension, myself, for their deaths. After all, it does appear I may have made a mistake. Only appears so, anyway. He doesn't want more deaths to happen. That's why he was against being a leader, Mr. Drak. He can't go through the pain again, at least that's what he believes."

They stood in shocked silence, not believing the cruelty he had gone through. Peach just shook her head, wiping her tears.

"And I can understand his feelings, since I can't stand it either. I will never hear their laughter again, or see their smiles. They won't steal anymore sap like they did when they were children. They are gone, and I feel like Dan will end up with them if we don't save him."

* * *

 _ **Yeah, no real action in this chapter, only sadness. Yeah, this story is labeled as a humor fanfic, but that happens later. Now, it's sadness. So there. Author wins. Don't worry, it should pick up next chapter. I say should since I haven't decided what happens next. Oh well...**_

 _ **Have a short extra. ~DarkJester420**_

* * *

He watched over the kid's dreams. All of them were sad, reliving his recent losses. He decided to do something about it. He brought up all his happy memories, and changed the dream from a sad nightmare to a gentle nostalgia. He sighed as he watched the kid's life flash through his mind.

 _Not an ordinary life, but it was happy. You lost much, but gained so much more. In the end, everyone parts ways. Some earlier than others, but know this. No matter what, I doubt their was anyone who would regret knowing you, kid. Your life won't be easy from tommorow on, but I won't let your nights be sad anymore. You will only remember the good old times in your dream while I am your partner._

Azmodeus smiled, watching the memories of the children playing.


	10. Directionally Challenged D!

**_Hello readers. Last chapter was really sad, wasn't it? So I'm gonna do you all a favor. This chapter will be action packed... maybe. What, you'd think I'd give it away?_**

 ** _Yang: You actually have to. Otherwise there wouldn't be a fanfic._**

 ** _...Touche. But I will let them read it anyway._**

 ** _Ruby: Yeah Yang, no spoilers!_**

 ** _Yang: But I wasn't giving it away, he was!_**

 ** _Weiss: Would you just be quiet?! Let him get this over with!_**

 ** _...Um, is Weiss in a bad mood or something?_**

 ** _Ruby: Yang flushed the toilet while Weiss was in the shower. Twice._**

 ** _Ah. Well then, let's just leave it at th-_**

 ** _Blake: Here's the chapter... Hmm. Talking in these feels weird._**

* * *

 _Beacon Infirmary, Late at Night_

Dan woke up slowly, yawning quietly. He looked around in almost complete darkness. He got up slowly as well, feeling sore in his left shoulder. He rubbed the shoulder, and felt the new arm.

 _Rough,_ he thought to himself.

 _Well of course it is, kid. How else could it block that huge scapel?_

 _Okay, so my thoughts aren't private anymore?_

 _Kid, you're like a small house for me. And you're the guy who's on the speaker. I think anyone would hear everything you think._

 _Good to know. Now, can I do all of what you did before?_

 _In theory, yes._

 _In theory?_

 _Your Semblance is a rare thing, kid. I ain't seen anything like it before. Since I am what I am, I didn't have much of a problem. But you have much less aura then I do._

 _Gee, thanks for the confidence._

 _Kid, most people don't even have a pecent of my total aura. You have a whopping amount, though. Around five percent._

 _And that could be better in 95 ways, don't you think?_

 _Aaaaaaand that's where our deal comes in. You see, think of me as a charger. And your a battery. But I'm special, since I can extend the limits of said battery. Once you go through so many charges, you'll end up with more aura._

 _And how long would it take?_

 _Depends on the person, but most end up doubling every couple years or so._

 _Enough talk, or thoughts. It's time I get out of here._

 _And do what, kid?_

 _Take down Mr. Grimm._

* * *

 _Beacon Courtyard_

Dan had just gotten his gear ready to go and equipped when he reached the entrance of Beacon. He stood a few feet from it, and stopped. He pulled out his sword and drove it into the ground.

 _Where I'm going, a sword won't help me. After all, I'd like to keep the remaining arm._

 _Kid, you should know that thanks to you contract with me, you will regorw your arm. I gather up enough by saving up a small percentage of my aura. This'll take around five to six years, though, so get used to that arm for now._

 _Well, either way, we are losing time. We're going._

 _"_ Dan? What are you doing?" He freezes, hearing Peach's voice. "You shouldn't be up and about, let alone in combat g... You're leaving." Her voice couldn't have sounded sadder.

"... I need to do this, Ms. P. If he's the creator of Souless and has all that Black Dust, then it has to end. And it's only natural that do it since his first victim was..." Dan gets out before she hugs him close. His nose is assaulted by her smell, calming him.

"I know... Just promise me one thing? Don't leave this world before I do. I couldn't stand it when they died, I don't want to feel that again."

Dan smiles sadly. "... I won't. And once this is all over, we'll have a picnic. Like we used to have. You promise with me, Ms. P."

She giggled. "Alright, Dan. I promise."

He hugs her tightly, and whispers something in her ear. He runs off, using his semblance to teleport when he was halfway across.

She stood there in shock, but it soon turned to calm happiness as she walked away. She planned on telling Ozpin in the morning that Dan had gotten away from her using his runes. No need to tell him where he was going, since he would only try to force Dan back. She knew Ozpin was a stubborn man, but she would do it anyway.

After all, a mother would do anything for her child.

* * *

Ozpin watched from his office, a small smile on his face. Goodwitch, however was the opposite.

"What point was there in that fight if you were going to let him go anyway?! Honestly, if you let him go earlier..."

"It wasn't in the plan for him to get this power, Glynda. I had no idea such beings existed, otherwise he would've stayed."

She stayed silent for a moment, then shiok her head. "He can't handle this Ozpin! Not alone, at least! Send the rest of them to..."

"To what? His teleport makes him much faster alone, and we can't really consider him alone in the first place."

"Alone with a being that easily took out a Souless and a huge Grimm, who we have no information on? I wonder at the possible ways for him to die!"

Ozpin chuckled. "Azmodeus, as he liked to call himself, can be trusted. After, why give him an arm if he wanted Dan dead? Besides, from what I can tell, Dan recieved more then an arm from him. No, I think we are the ones we should worry about."

Goodwitch sighed. Why even bother argue against him when he's like this. "Then we should increase our defences. Perhaps even prepare for a siege? Either way, we lack one thing. Information. We need more info on Souless, since our recent encounter..."

* * *

 _Beacon Arena, morning after Dan's departure_

"Class, today we are sparring to determine a special group. Since yesterday's attack proved a single is not enough, this group will instead defend. MNZ of DMNZ had stayed behind to lead the group." Goodwitch motioned toward said group, the Z hacking away at a thick log, already dented and broken in half. The MN were sitting off to the side, joking around.

"Anyone who can hit Ms. Jones with their team will join the group for training. Otherwise, you will run around Beacon five times and go back to regular class schedule. May the first team enter the arena!" Zeta walked into the circle, still breathing heavily.

"First match, Zeta Jones versus Team SNTI!" Four differently colored people in full body tights walked into the circle, and when then finished walking, they posed.

"Red Sting Ranger!"

"Navy Blue Ranger!"

"Tantalizing Pink Ranger!"

"I-" was all the fourth guy got off before Zeta had smacked the sheath into him, continuing onto the other three. She knocked them all out of the arena with that one hit."Next." Zeta growled, causing the whole class to shiver.

* * *

 _"Next." He growled, causing the whole class to shiver._

 _Which was understandable. He had just tricked the entire team into standing in one spot, which he used to great effect, smashing them with his giant spell arm._

 _"Yeah, no. Let's give them an easier time than that, Dan." Jack said with a smile._

 _"An easier time doesn't mean they win." Dan said. "If they don't like it, they can just beat me. Or not challenge me. Preferably the last one. Actually, that might be their only choice, considering how bad they are." He waved his hand in their general direction._

 _"They'd get better if you let them build up some confidence. You know, let them block a few hits, let them graze you, things like that that don't matter to you could save someone's life."_

 _"So does not fighting, but here we are. Now, next."_

 _Jack sighed. "You're only like this because you heard a rumor that Alice was getting bullied by someone in this class, dude. Calm down."_

 _Which was answered by throwing Jack out the door, and a calm "Next."_

* * *

Peach was giggling at the sight of Zeta fighting the students. Goodwitch only sighed at the small pile of Team SNTI bodies. Ozpin was expressionless, watching every move. When he suddenly jumped down.

"As you students can see, Ms. Jones can effectively defeat whole teams with ease. You must be prepared and cautious of such opponents, otherwise..." he gestured towards Team SNTI. He drew his cane sword, holding it in his left hand.

"Ms. Jones, at the ready, if you will." Zeta held her sheathed blade with both hands.

"3...2...1... Go." Ozpin said, disappearing on one. She raised up the blade, blocking his strike. She was sent backwards a few feet, and then she flipped, dodging Ozpin's next cut. Swinging with all her strength, she smashed downwards, aiming for his legs. He backstepped, her blade now stuck in the ground. He kicked her, seperating her from her weapon. Kepping calm, she adopted a boxing stance and charged. Ozpin sheathed his sword, and backhanded her.

After regaining her balance, she threw some jabs at him. He dodged with ease, and disappeared again, reappearing behind her and readying a heel kick. He hit her head, and uppercut her into the air. She tried to rearrange herself in the air, going for a body slam. He simply smiled and pushed a button on his cane. The floor readjusted itself into a fist, flying straight up towards her. She crossed her arms, trying to block it, but was instead sent flying into the air even more, breaking through the roof.

"Every move is essential in a fight, students. Every foot of ground is even more so. If you wish to be as skillful as Miss Jones..." he said, stepping forward a few steps. A few seconds afterward, many phantom swords fall and stick into the arena, landing right where Ozpin was. Zeta fell shortly after, landing on the ground with ease. She grinned at Ozpin, picking her weapon back up.

"...You would do well to remember it."

* * *

 _Peach's Classroom, after class._

Zeta had just walked in, wanting more tea. She loved the stuff ever since she was introduced to it before.

"Ms. Peach, I'm here for our little tea party thing. Where are you?"

"I'm in the back, dear. If you want to come back here you can."

Zeta walked back towards said room, and when she entered, she saw many pictures hanging from the wall. They were all of four small children with Peach. One in particular looked familiar.

"...Woah, so that's what that idiot looked like as a kid. Ms. Peach, who are all these children?"

Peach walked in from her kitchen, with tea on a tray. "What's that dear?... Oh, yes, those children were Dan's first team. Jack Hue, Clara Rosenburg, and Alice Jace."

"Wait, Dan's first team? I thought Dan was a loner, and to think he's got girls like this on his arms!"

Peach smiled sadly, sitting down and pouring tea. "Oh, if only it was like that. No, Clara and Jack are dead, dear."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Um, you don't mind me asking..."

"Clara died in the first Souless attack, while Jack was turned into one. Dan had to handle both watching and making a friend die, or that's how he feels, anyway. He swore to me the night he killed Jack's Souless that he would never be in a team again."

"But if he really feel like it's his fault, why did he try to push the blame on Ozpin then?"

"He was trying to get us to hate him. As he got Alice to leave with the same method, he felt it would work. We never could, though, since we raised him. He could never trick us like that."

Zeta looked at the pictures, feeling that she understood Dan a little better.

* * *

 _Forever Fall, sunset_

 _So, where we going?_ Azmodeus asked for the umpteenth time.

 _Same as last time, no idea._

 _Kid, are you directionally challenged? I've seen that tree six times already!_

 _Shut up, that could be any old tree. After all, this is a forest. There's bound to be trees that look the same._

 _Yeah, and I bet that there's a dead Grimm next to those trees too?_

Sure enough, the Beowulf corpse was laying the same way the last five passings. _Yeah, alright. I'll admit it. I'm lost. Help me._

 _Kid, it's a good thing you have me around. There's a house in this direction, hopefully they'll help out._

 _This direction? That's..._ He got off before he felt a mental tug.

 _Kid, I could say the actual direction, but you would probably get lost some more. So just follow the tug._

 _Whatever._

Dan sighed, and began walking again. He also started practicing using his newly improved semblance. He was soon able to control five runes at one time, impressing Azmodeus.

 _Kid, you got some talent. Who's your parents?_

 _The Kitaris. Although I don't remember their names since they died when I was young._

 _Hmm... They shouldn't have had a kid with a semblance like yours. Or your aura amount. Eh, whatever. There's always a rare prodigy somewhere._

 _Um... no there isn't. Otherwise it wouldn't be rare._

 _Shut up and keep walking._

When screams filled the air. Dan charged towards the screams, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

A half dozen Beowulfs growled, moving closer towards the mother and child bunny faunus.

"Stay away, beasts!" Came from the mother, shielding her daughter.

"If only that worked, then things would be different." A young man's voice appeared behind the pair. They turned, looking at a hooded man.

"But don't worry, since these aren't a problem." He disappeared, but the noise of his sword cutting through the Beowulfs proved his point. They fell over, one by one, before he reappeared.

"Thank you, hunter! We were getting some of the sap when those Grimm appeared. If there is anything..."

"No need. Anything that I want is probably gone already, never to return." He turned towards the child, noticing their brown hair and tall ears. He grinned despite the situation.

"So, kid, be sure to keep your mother safe while you two get back to town." She responded by hiding her face in her mother's arm. Dan laughed, sheathing the sword quickly.

"Well, stay saf..."

"I-i-i-i'm Velvet. W-what's your name?"

Dan turned around, his back to the mother child pair.

"... I'll tell you when we meet again, Velvet. That I promise you." He disappeared into the night, leaving them speechless.

 _Kid, that was cruel. We both know you have no intention of avoiding every person until we deal with this Souless mess._

 _I plan on finishing the whole deal next time we meet Mr. Grimm. Why spend time trying to name myself? No, and besides, it's not like we'll meet again._

 _...True, but still. Ignoring the people in this world can make for a bland life._

 _My life turned upside down when I lost my friends. I really don't care if my life is bland or not. So why make another chance to lose a friend?_

 _Is that why you left? So those others don't get involved? Because that's nice, but that may have failed when they FOUGHT him back at Beacon. But whatever floats your boat._

 _..._ Dan stayed silent, eyes watching the forest.

 _Kid?_

 _Where's the house you said existed, but clearly doesn't?_

 _...Yeah, I suck at directions, too._

 _...I'm tired of these trees already._

* * *

 ** _That's a wrap. Yup, not that much action. I lied. No worries, there will be more, so there can still be more action. On that note, it is now almost 2 in the morning. The girls are sleeping, and so should..._**

 ** _Ruby: And so should you! Everyone needs rest!_**

 ** _Ugh. Go back home Ruby. Night all!_**

 ** _~DarkJester420 and Ruby_**


	11. On the trail of Mr Grimm and Kate

_**First off, I got inspiration from Chara in Undertale (If you don't know what Undertale is, you should find out. Right now. No seriously. Get off and get it and play it.), and no, this is my OC.**_

 _ **Second, I am still going to keep my update schedule, and start a new fanfic before this one comes out. It's going to be called 'Legend of Zelda: Tale of the Mage'. As one would guess, it's a LoZ fanfic.**_

 _ **Third, if anyone has any problems with my writing style, don't read any of my fanfics.**_

 _ **Fourth, Cookies.**_

 _ **Ruby: Where?!**_

 _ **Yang hid them and ate them all up. *Evil Laughter***_

 _ **Yang: No I didn't! There weren't any cookies to begin with!**_

 _ **Oh really? *holds box of cookies* *Throws them at Yang* Now she is trying to take those too! Defend them, Ruby!**_

 _ **Ruby: *Jumps on Yang* *Angry Ruby Noises***_

 _ **Revenge for Weiss!**_

 _ **Weiss: Not really necessary, is it?**_

 _ **Remember the twin flush. Who did it to you?**_

 _ **Weiss: Ruby, give her hell!**_

 _ **Blake: *reads book***_

 _ **Aren't you gonna talk?**_

 _ **Blake: *shrugs***_

 _ **Fair point. So readers, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _Somewhere in Atlas, during Mr. Grimm attack_

A black robed figure, holding a bloody knife, stood far away from Ironwood and his squad. The entire squad was backing away fearfully, while Ironwood stood his ground. A bloodthirsty grin shone from beneath the hood.

"Ahuhuhuhu~ That was fun, fire your guns some more..."

"How can she still be living?! She didn't even dodge, our guns should've..."

"Soldier, we can't assume anything now that Souless exist. I would suggest we finish this now!" Ironwood said, drawing a knife of his own.

"Aw, no more bullets? Mister, you're no fun." The black robed figure stepped closer. "Oh, but maybe a knife fight will be fun~ but you can't win..." She stepped even closer, her knife pointed at Ironwood.

When a barrage of grenades flew out between her and the squad. A helicopter flew in fast, a ladder hanging from it. The soldiers climbed up the ladder, Ironwood watching the explosions. The black robed figure walked through them, the robes tattering. Underneath the robes were... nothing.

"GoT yOu, MiStEr. AhUhUhU~" was all he heard before he lost his arm...

* * *

 _Beacon, Present time_

"... And that's all I remember. That girl got me good, but luckily my squad was able to hold her off before rescuing me and getting away. But she was unnatural, not even getting hit by the bullets." Ironwood stood near the window looking down. His new mechanical arm was tucked behind his back.

"Well, James, this is interesting and all, but I see no reason as to why you think she is human. She has to be Souless. Otherwise, she couldn't possibly stand a chance against a full squad." Goodwitch said, not looking up from her clipboard, Ozpin merely sat and listened.

"Ozpin, the girl had none of the regular Souless traits, even compared to newer versions. Either way, she was talking before we clashed. Something about 'It's time, Satan'. I never heard the name before then."

"Satan? Are you sure?" Ozpin said.

"As sure as I lost my arm. She definitely said Satan."

"Hmm..." Ozpin pulled a book from his desk, opened it up, and began looking through it.

"Ozpin, why are you looking through a book?"

"Because, James, we have encountered the same thing before. Or rather, all the teachers did."

"What do you mean, Ozpin?"

"Dan Kitari has gained a... partner, James, by the name of Azmodeus. This girl called out Satan. These are names of two of seven 'Deadly Sins'. The Deadly Sins are the epitome of their respective sin. These beings are said to have unimaginable power."

"So your saying that the lunatic girl and that idiot have new friends? Either way, it isn't looking good for me."

Ozpin laughed. "Join the club. I just had a spat with Dan, and he has lost all faith in me, it seems. Now, it seems we need to help one another out."

"I'm listening, Ozpin."

"Combine forces for easier defence."

"Ozpin, I need to defend Atlas. Surely you can't expect me to leave it behind?"

"James, the Souless they are making are from hunters and huntresses corpses. It seems a regular person cannot house a Grimm. That means the schools are the big targets of attack. I need help to defend the students."

"Ozpin, you put me in a situation where I have to say yes. On one hand, resurrected hunters and huntresses, and on the other, unimaginably powerful beings that partner up with people that seem to hate me quite alot."

"Oh no, you can say no, James. Dan was made to promise to leave you alone ever since your last spat with him. And that girl from before has probably moved on. After all, she can't possibly keep on not getting hit, especially since you have survived an encounter with her. Besides, Now that you have described her, Dan can now keep an eye out for her."

"How can that idiot do that without any info on her?"

"Ms. Peach can contact him, and anything she asks, he does."

* * *

 _Up in the mountains_

Dan sneezed, losing focus on the spell he was trying out. It did nothing, but Azmodeus still scoffed. The blizzard that swept about outside the cave, kept warm by Azmodeus's rune door, radiating heat.

 _Kid, you gotta get this stuff down before we find trouble. That girl that Peach described sounds like Kate._

 _And Kate is bad how...?_

 _Her original semblance allowed her to ignore attacks. Which was good since she cannot use aura as a barrier. However, when she got her deal with Satan, he improved it to where it would actually activate and stay on whenever she wants, and she uses it to demoralize and kill._

 _Well, you just gave away her strategy, so I think we should be fine. By the way, how many are there of the guys like you?_

 _Seven really important guys, including me, and countless weaker ones. So much weaker, they could only give regular people hunter level strength. Hunters would double in power, but that's it._

 _Okay, um... hunter level is actually pretty good for humans and faunus._

 _Noted, but seriously. They stay away from the big seven, since we would destroy them._

 _So, seven places would be in one piece while every place else would be drowning in hunter level criminals if they ever decided to attack? Lovely._

 _Kid, we don't usually try to cause conflict. And the weaker ones even more so. We of the big seven keep everyone from trying to destroy humanity since we deal with yo humans. And faunus as well. Which is why Satan letting Kate have her fun is a mystery._

 _Either way, I'm more worried about getting rid of Mr. Grimm and his Souless. Are they really in the mountains like you said?_

 _I said they could be in the mountains. You climbed the mountains, so if anything, you're the one at fault for getting us stuck in the blizzard._

 _My fault?_

 _Don't worry, I forgive you._

Dan sighed aloud. It was gonna be a long night in the mountains.

* * *

 _Beacon Cafeteria_

Malthazar sat at his booth, selling the jars of sap to the students. He had a large sign nailed above the booth, labelled "Blind Man's Sap". He sat in a comfortable chair, with a book open on his lap. His fingers ran across the page, turning the pages after a few minutes. He had just ready to rest his legs on the booth, when...

"Yo, blind wonder, give up some sap." Malthazar tilted his head slightly to the left, grinning now.

"Then give up cash. In my hand, otherwise no sap." His left palm raised up towards the voice.

"Heh, you think you could give us some?" A few thug-like laughs came after that.

Malthazar shrugged. "Sorry, boss wants every jar sold. Emphasis on every. So buy or go." He then went back to his book.

A thud, made by a arm hitting the wood of the booth, shook him slightly. "Ain't too bright, are you? Get him."

Malthazar was a blur, drawing Artemis and swinging it in a wide arc. He heard his weapon clang against theirs, and felt them slip from their owner's hands. He grinned big, hearing the shocked silence that followed. It didn't last long, when he sat down and yawned loudly.

"To think I actually took you seriously..."

The would-be sap stealers were about to reply angrily, when the sign on the top of his booth fell over on them. He then reached into his desk, retrieving his book from a net that hung from the opposite side of the booth table. He went back to his book again, licking his finger.

"Now you guys owe me a new sign. And I think good ol' Goodwitch will also want a few words with you as well. And where there's Goodwitch..." Malthazar grabbed a jar of sap, taping a "Free Sample! One spoonful!" sign to the back of it. He opened it, and grabbed a basket full of small, plastic spoons beside the chair. He pulled one out, and sampled the sap himself.

"There's Drak."

* * *

 _Beacon Arena_

Goodwitch stood next to the ring, watching the battle progress between N'than'el and Team THUG, which was ending well for N'than'el. He dodged and flipped, avoiding all their attacks. He was toying with them, waiting for the perfect moment...

Which was when they all got ready to swing at one time. N'than'el pulled out a large chain and swung it at them. When it was about to hit them, he activated his semblance, molding the chain into a large pole. They went flying out of the arena, the pole turning back in chains, which he wrapped around his arms like a long wristband.

"Team THUG is out of the ring, N'than'el wins by ringout. Now, anyone else want to try?" Goodwitch said to her class. Malthazar sat on a bench behind her, counting lien and putting it away in his wallet. "Mr. Malthazar, how about you? I know for a fact that you would give Mr. Drak a challenge."

"No fights, please. Unless there's pay for it. Otherwise, I'm off duty."

"Mr. Malthazar, you are to be treated as a fourth year _student_ , and students will _not_ be paid for fighting in class."

"Then I'm always off duty in class. And I fight for myself, when I want to." He got up and walked away, leaving a silently fuming Goodwitch.

* * *

 _Next day, Mountains_

 _Aaaaaaaaaaannnd nothing. Azmodeus, there isn't anything in the mountains!_

 _Hm. But this is where I sensed Souless._

Dan stood on a flat spot, near the top of the mountain, all trace of blizzard gone. He looked around, but couldn't spot anything.

 _Yeah. Might need to check that._

 _Click._

 _Nevermind. I stepped on a pressure plate. Oh wait, that was just the ICE!_

 _Um, no, you were right the first time kid. Look to your right._

He did, and was greeted by a newfound doorway.

 _Oh. Called it._

 _Kid please. You doubted the Souless Radar._

 _Let's just enter and get this over with._

* * *

 _Secret Hideout_

Dan ran in, weapon at the ready. He kept next to the wall, ready to hide if needed.

 _So, care to tell me what I might be up against?_

 _You mean other than ol' mad scientist? His two Souless from before, and some... less human things. We can ignore those, since they are in the opposite direction of what we came here for... Kid._

 _Yeah?_

 _... This ain't gonna be easy, especially since now I sense Kate nearby as well._

 _Oh. Lovely. Now what?_

 _Don't worry, since Kate is neutral to the situation. She can help or hurt us, so try to get her to feel helpful._

 _Well, we can always talk about hurting Ironwood._

 _Kid, she only wants everyone dead that she doesn't respect._

 _And let me guess, that list is dreadfully short._

 _Bingo. Only any other sins are exceptions, but only if they can earn it. She'll give you a chance though, so find her first._

 _Easier said than done._ Dan sighed quietly, and began to move quickly.

 _I got you, kid. Try these out!_ Suddenly, Dan felt himself move faster and he felt most of his exhaustion go away.

 _Buffs. Learn these, and you could become as strong and quick as you want. But they last as long as you can keep going, and count as a rune._

 _Thanks. Now, lets find Ka..._

He ran into a large room, and at the opposite end, there stood a young woman. Her black hair went down to her hips, and she wore black tights. Her belt held too many knives to count. Her lips curled into a smile.

"Welcome, partner of Azmodeus. I heard from Satan that you existed, so I just had to meet you."

"Well, can we do this introduction thing later? I need to end the Souless thing first, then we can do what you want to..."

"Hmph, no fun at all. Well, it's too bad, since now..." She drew her knife, licking the back of it. She crouched slightly, looking like she was ready to fight. "... I want to fight you!"

* * *

 _ **Cliffhanger! Don't worry, next chapter is Dan vs Kate and maybe more battles. Ugh, I need to do more fights, since all those flashbacks and sad deaths got me really sad. I did post this as a humor fanfic, after all. I got in some funny (at least to me) things, but really, it needs more.**_

 _ **Also, I learned to never keep cookies from Ruby. Very bad.**_

 _ **Yang: Yes, very bad. Now, hold still so I can give you a black eye.**_

 _ **No please, I have six wives and three children.**_

 _ **Weiss: WHAT?!**_

 _ **Joke. Or not really. *gets punched* Ow... After all, anyone would try anything to not get hit by a blonde brawler.**_

 ** _Blake: *shushes*_**

 ** _Ruby: Zzzzzzz..._**

 ** _Yeah, you're right. It's nighttime, so let's sleep already. Night all!_**

 ** _~DarkJester420_**


	12. Non-Chapter Goodness

**_Hey guys! I know I haven't uplaoded another chapter yet, and I still can't, since I actually got hit by writer's block and lost my tablet charger recently. Only by searching for a few days did I find it, yet still got wb. So, I apologize for the wait, but to make it up, here's some non-chapter goodness, complete with stupidity!_**

* * *

 _That author sure is ballsy, ignoring his few readers' for that long._

 _What are you talking about, Azmodeus?_

 _Nothing kid. Kinda wish we weren't in a cliffhanger though._

 _I seriously don't know what you are talking about._

 _Just shut up and wait for the story to update to do something cool._

 _Eh?_

* * *

"Why is the door locked shut? Zeta, did you close the door behind you when we left?"

"No, Ms. Peach. I kept it open, especially since you said Ozpin needed something in there and that he would get it."

"So he must've done it without thinking about it. But why would it lock...?"

Zeta tried the door, and sure enough, it doesn't budge. Her hand touches something coming from the keyhole. She licks it, and a familiar taste fills her mouth. A laugh comes from behind.

"I guess you could say you two are in a JAM." Malthazar jokes.

"And you are so dead." Zeta said as she began chasing an already running Malthazar. Who got grabbed by a zooming Peach as she caught him by his collar. N'than'el came walking in as Peach beckoned to him. She handed him a hula hoop, and whispered in his ear. He walked over by her door, and held the hoop up in front of it. She then ran to the hoop, slamming Malthazar through the hoop and opening the door

"Since you were slammed through a hoop, I guess you could say..."

"Don't say it."

"I got a SLAM dunk."

Everyone nearby groaned at Peach's joke.

* * *

"You've got orange eyes, Mr. Kitari."

"And you sound like a stalker. So please don't try to describe body parts."

 _Six Years Later_

"You have silver eyes."

"Ozpin what did I say!"

* * *

"I'm the one who should've died!"

"For God's sake, it's f****** Dark Souls! Your supposed to die, Idiot!"

"But not like that! No one should die to Pinwheel!"

"Then carry on."

* * *

"N'than'el, you should at least wear a shirt of some kind." Goodwitch said

"Okay, how about a t-shirt?"

"That'll work."

"I'll put it on now, then."

 _Five Minutes later_

"N'than'el, what the hell is that?"

"A shirt made out of tees. You said a t-shirt would work."

Goodwitch didn't say another word, grabbing the lizard faunus by the ear and dragging him to her office for a scolding.

* * *

 _ **That's all for now, cya next time!**_

 _ **~DarkJester420**_


	13. Reunion

_**Hey, it me again. This chapter is brought to you by my lazy ass finally writing it. It took awhile, but I think I did a good job.**_

 _ **I'll let you guys decide.**_

 _ **Ruby: You haven't really let us talk at all either...**_

 ** _ **At the time, I could maybe allow one person to talk, and didn't feel that it was right to let Team RWBY be separated because of a fanfic.**_**

 ** _ **Weiss: I would like to disagree with that. I would like to be away from Ruby and Yang.**_**

 ** _ **I understand completely, but keep in mind that most of the time you visit is when I'm writing late at night. And too much noise will keep others up.**_**

 ** _ **Yang: Wait, you live with other people?**_**

 ** _ **Maybe.**_**

 ** _ **Yang: That's not an answer.**_**

 ** _ **Maybe.**_**

 _ **Yang: Stop that.**_

 ** _Okay. Anything you'd like to add to that, Blake?_**

 ** _Blake:*shakes head*_**

 ** _Ruby: Here's the chapter!_**

 ** _But we're not don..._**

* * *

 _Hey Azmodeus, we can take these guys on, right?_

 _Honestly, probably not. No offense, but they've been together awhile now, so she's got more benefits than you._

 _Benefits? Really? What are you, a bank?_ Dan dodged a knife stab, then ducked under a slash as he throws a left hook. The punch connects, but thanks to his position, it only grazed her own left shoulder. She grins as she kicks him in the chest, sending him flying into the wall, leaving him in a crater.

 _Getting a sense of deja vu here. Mind sending help?_

 _Kid, her semblance makes it impossible to keep her down, and your semblance can't keep her contained long enough to capture her. We are at a disadvantage here..._

 _Duly noted. Still need help._ Dan teleported, dodging a stab. He reappeared a few feet behind her, and set up a dark blue rune beneath her. He raised his hand, and she flash froze, encased in ice.

 _Can't capture her, huh?_ Dan thought, then a black hand came down and smashed her prison, leaving her unharmed.

 _Fuck._

 _Watch you fucking language._

 _I hate you._ Dan thought to himself before getting smacked into the wall again.

"People think you are strong enough, but to me..." Kate said, then when the hand moves, revealing Dan.

" _You'll always be a weakling. A weakling who can't save anyone."_ She stabs Dan in his stomach, weakening the aura protecting him.

 _She should not have done that._ Azmodeus says in a sing song voice.

A pulse of aura flew from Dan's stomach, hitting Kate and leaving a crater in the wall that she hits. The aura swirls around Dan, hiding his face from her.

 _Now, this will get a little crazy. But we should be able to handle most things. You handle on aura control._

 _And you?_

 _Well, since this is such an opportune moment, I'll be borrowing your body and trying out something special. Of course, you won't see it._

 _Aw, I wanted to see it._

 _Don't worry, when we find Grimm, you get to use it on him._

 _Promise?_

 _Are you sixteen or six?_

 _Yes._

 _Shut up and control the aura._

 _Okay._ _How do you do it again?_

 _The question is, how do YOU do it?_

 _Huh?_

 _Figure it out while I take care of ol' Neverdie here._

* * *

"So, you're Kate? Satan seems to have picked a nice partner." Azmodeus spoke, a slight grin on his face. A mischievous smile grew on Kate's face, bringing the knife up to her shoulder.

"And which one are you? The hunter or the demon?" Her voice was surprisingly husky.

"Who says it can't be both? Now, if you don't mind, we're looking for a Mr. Grimm."

"Sorry, but he is busy getting our big surprise ready."

"Mind telling me the surprise? You see, surprises don't don't sit well with either of us."

Her smile grew bigger, licking her lips. "Immortality."

"Well, that's not really surprising. You humans love the idea, but in reality you all will wish it never happened."

"True. In peaceful places, it could get really boring..." She said, licking her knife.

"Then..."

Kate slices downward, cutting the afterimage in half. "It'S a GoOd ThInG wE lIvE iN sUcH a DaNgErOuS wOrLd, WhErE aNyThInG cAn HaPpEn." Her own aura swirls around her, blocking the mere sight of her for a few seconds. After it disappears, her red eyes became black, dark as the starless night.

"Hello, Satan. It's been awhile."

"Azmodeus. To think we met like this..." Satan clenched his fist, looking at it. "...well, either way, if you plan on getting in Kate's way..." Satan charged forward, slicing off a lock of hair as Azmodeus dodged. "...then we have a problem. Which pisses me off. Which, in turn, makes the person who caused the problem..." She charges again, this time feinting a slash, kicking Azmodeus in mid dodge. "...Well, you should know by now, Azmodeus. So scram, or die."

Azmodeus wheezed out a chuckle, getting up off his back. "Can't do that, Satan. See, this kid has a grudge against that mad scientist. And the fact he's able to create the Souless should be impossible. You know the rules."

Satan shrugged, a grin on her face. "No need for rules, when immortality is in Kate's reach."

"Oh, I see. You guys are planning on making a new -. But I don't think he has anything to do with immortality. Unless being brought back as an abomination of a Grimm, with natural human camouflage is immortality. Especially since she would have to keep dying until she ran out of aura. Which would up with her insane with phantom pains. And being killed and reborn, only to have no memories of the past? No one wants that but him. After all, what better slave is there that can never truly die?"

Satan grinned maliciously, her face turning demonic for a split second. "Think you can change our minds? Besides, we already got countermeasures for all that. So I'll say it again..." A quick jab with her knife, and this time it cut through the aura. She licked the blood off the knife while Azmodeus held the wound with his human arm. "Scram or die."

* * *

 _Dan watched Azmodeus through his eyes, and felt every pain he felt._

 _Azmodeus, we can't convince them. Deal with them already._

 _Easier said than done, kid..._

 _It's not your body getting carved like a turkey!_

 _Kid. I'm dead serious. Encountering them was a death wish for us._

 _There has to be a way!_

 _... There is, and it includes destroying the base as well. Or rather, remodeling it._

 _Huh?_

 _This ain't going to be easy, but if I do this, Kate and Satan will be trapped..._

 _Then do it!_

 _Kid, don't hate me for this then..._

* * *

 _Beacon Courtyard_

Ozpin stood next to the fountain, watching the water flow. He pulled out a few lien and threw them in the water, looking at the fountain fondly.

"Professor Ozpin, I know I shouldn't ask, but..." Zeta stood behind the Professor, facing his back.

"You want to know more about Team JACK. I can't tell you more since they're whole story is on Professor Peach's pictures." He looked up at the sky, then shook his head. "Dan left early to try and protect you all. He felt he would rather shoulder all the pain himself. That should tell you all you need to know, Ms. Jones."

"..." Zeta stood in silence. Her hand hovered over her sword. "I guess we would slow him down. What with my undrawable sword and Mal's blindness, we would break the team..."

"Ms. Jones, he wouldn't think of it that way. He would help you all equally, but if and when the situation leads to his teammates getting hurt or worse, he automatically blames himself. Or the headmaster."

Zeta giggled at that. Ozpin turned towards her, his hand patting her shoulder gently.

"He will be fine. Thanks to his new partner, he is much stronger than most hunters around his age. It's thanks to that partner that we are able to get some last minute training in for you three."

"Training?" Zeta asked, tilting her head.

"Oh yes. Even though you have an aura, you have yet to use your semblance. Of course, we'll need a..." Was all Ozpin got out when a large thing hit the fountain, smashing it into pieces. Ozpin stayed still, facing Zeta while she turned toward the disturbance. Dust blocked her sight, but they could hear coughing.

"Owwww... I know I like flashy entrances and all, but maybe next time we'll try walking. Or running. Anything is better than smashing."

The sound of footsteps started, coming closer. A different voice sounded off, one that was eerily familiar.

"Kid, that was your own fault. Don't try to pin this flashy entrance fetish on me."

"Fetish?! Please! I'm not the one who said 'Here Kid, try this one out!'!... Actually, where are we? I don't rec..."

The dust cleared, and there stood Dan Kitari, a small orb of black and purple staring him down.

"Don't change the subject! You're to blame for destroying a fountain! Now we have to pay the idiot who placed it there!"

Ozpin tapped on the ground with his cane. "Yes you are. Now, will that be lien? Or, will you pay withyour bodies?"

The orb turned around, dark purple eyes staring.

"Oh. Beacon... That's where we are, kid."

"Yes, because I didn't already see that." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

Dan shook his head, hand already rubbing his eyes. Ozpin merely stood there, expressionless. Zeta, already over being dumbfounded, just stared at the strange pair.

Dan's red robes were changed, leaving his new arm uncovered by it. His remaining arm was still covered, but now a single, purple stripe down it. Underneath, a black gauntlet covered his hand. The collar was longer, and folded down. His long mess of brown hair was slicked back into a ponytail, his bangs hanging down. His legs, although unseen, _clanked_ when he moved.

"Well, you seemed to have changed a bit, Mr. Kitari."

"Uhh, yeah sure. Good t..." was all Dan got off when an unexpected hug blocked off his air supply.

"Ohmygodwherewereyouyouassholewhydidyouleavelikethatwhenyoursupposedtostayhereanddefendthisplacewithusbutinsteadyourunawayanddowhayeverboysdowhenthenrunawaybutwhocaresnowyourehereandthatdoesntmatteranymorebecauseyoucamebackand..."

"Ms. Jones, I would suggest letting the both of you get some air. Otherwise, no one can get a word in edgewise, and Dan will die a painful death." Zeta, realizing what she had done, released Dan. He took several deep breathes, holding onto a piece of fountain to stay standing.

"Oh, so love was the thing that brought us here!" The orb said, a mischievous grin on it's face. Both teens blushed, bringing chuckles from it and Ozpin.

"And I assume this delightful orb is...?"

Dan shook off his embarrassment, and gestured toward the orb. "Yes. This orb is Azmodeus. If there is a delightful orb around here, though, I would like to trade."

"Kid, there are two delightful orbs right next to each other."

"Wait, there are other orbs? I thought we were kidding?" Dan said, not noticing Zeta hug her chest, even redder than before. A swift smack sent Azmodeus flying before he could say anything.

"While I do enjoy this d..."

"Say delightful again. I dare you, Kitari."

"...discouraging conversation, can we talk in private, Ozpin? I have a report on a base we recently cleared out."

"While I would like to hear it, you still have some reunions to go through."

"Reuni..." Was heard before he was dog piled by the MN of DMNZ.

"Well, look who came back! What, did you get lost?" N'than'el said, grinning.

"No!" Dan turned away as best as possible, leaving everyone thinking 'he did.'

"Karma is a bitch, eh kid?"

"Oh ho ho, we haven't got to the pranks yet, Az."

"Now I got a nickname? Az... interesting..."

"Dan?" A voice called out. N'than'el and Malthazar got up, letting Dan get up himself.

Dan felt tears form in his eyes. He never thought he miss her voice this much. After all, he thought his heart had died when his original team disbanded. He thought wrong, almost tripping on his feet as he got closer.

He was drawn into a gentle hug from Peach, almost becoming the person he once was.

He was back, and for now that was enough everyone.

* * *

 ** _Phew, that was a long time for this chapter._**

 ** _Well, it gonna be longer for next chapter. I am announcing a 'half break' deal. Chapters aren't gonna update a while, but hopefully when do update, there will be more chapters. Also, since there are exams happening at Beacon, Team RWBY will be also taking a break from the fanfic. Might be a bit lonely..._**

 ** _Azmodeus: Kid, sounds like you need a life._**

 ** _Not really... wait, what are you doing here?_**

 ** _Azmodeus: Due to certain circumstances, I got bored of just listening to you babble in these segments. Now shut up and end this. I'm tired._**

 ** _There you have it, then. To avoid death by Azmodeus, I'll end it with a sneak peek on later chapters. (Maybe)._**

* * *

"What makes you think you'll save anyone, _Hunter_?" Grimm's voice echoed throughout his mind.

"...So, that is the situation...I'm sorry that I cannot help." Ozpin hung his head, turned away from his student.

"The God of Grimm or You, I can't decide who is more evil."

"Heh, I'm quite alright with that, as long as they are alive."

"Come on, now~? You can do better~? My love~"

"Why can't I save anyone?! Agh, fine! I'll go all out!"

"Just let me die. Let me return to..."

The darkness engulfs Beacon, white eyes staring at them, always...

"Behold, the ultimate Souless! Feel the ultimate despair!"

"The ultimate sin... for the ultimate crime. A fair trade, don't you agree?"

"Azmodeus. Time to go."

"You think we'll never se each other again? Well, that entirely up to you. Because I will always be here."

"The Souless, versus The Sinful. A screwed up fight for this screwed up world. Such a joke."


End file.
